<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Old and New Saints by BlackThornCrown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889853">To Old and New Saints</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackThornCrown/pseuds/BlackThornCrown'>BlackThornCrown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Minor mentions of Other games, Next Generation, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Time Travel, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:59:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackThornCrown/pseuds/BlackThornCrown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after the war, and one year after announcing their marriage, Byleth and Seteth are finding it harder and harder to spend time with each other. And with the arrival with a new female professor, Byleth is finding herself more insecure, but is this all only because of jealousy, or is it for another reason entirely?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Flayn, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Serendipity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll probably add more of the characters in the description later, just know that everyone is gonna be here, except Edelgard and Hubert. There are also going to be references to Fire Emblem: Awakening and Fire Emblem: Fates.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth paced her office as she chewed absently at her thumbnail. A squeezing, hot feeling nested itself in the pit of her stomach. She was upset, that much was clear to anyone, anyone other than her very husband. She loved the man, but he had to be the densest person she knew, at least until they met with the Ylisse. She pitied that man’s poor wife, especially after hearing their love story started with him walking in on her bathing and telling her he never thought of her as a girl. Seteth, however, has no such excuse, no the only excuse he had for her when he would miss their little dates that they spent weeks in advance preparing, was him helping the newest faculty member. It was so difficult for her to get upset or angry with the man she loved, so right away, when this feeling started up, she knew it wasn’t anger, but a type of annoyance.<br/>
She sighed as she finally forced herself to calm down, a frown very evident of her face. She perked up at the knock at the door, it had to be Seteth, finally arriving to get her for their evening picnic. She rushed to the door, smoothing her dress, and opening the door with a smile, only for it to disappear when she saw instead of her husband, there stood one of the knights.<br/>
“Um, He-hello Archbishop,” He stuttered. He must have been a shy one from the blush on his face.<br/>
“Hello,” Byleth spoke, her neutral expression back on her face. “How can I help you?”<br/>
“Uh….um, you see,” He stammered again, this getting slowly on her nerves. “Advisor Seteth, sends his apologies.”<br/>
At these words, Byleth visibly deflated, her whole mood turning back on its head again. Before the knight could finish, she dismissed him and left to her and her husband’s shared room. She could feel something in her bubbling up, her stomach turned, and her throat tightened, as she grabbed the bin next to Seteth’s night desk.<br/>
In seconds her stomach emptied itself, her throat burned from the bile that left her stomach. This was the 4th time today, not that anyone really noticed her being sick. Her husband didn’t even really notice it. Frustration filled her for a few seconds, only for exhaustion, and sadness to take over her body. Byleth went straight to bed after changing into her, nightgown, it was unusually tight as of late, but she gave it no more thought after that. Sleep slowly consumed her after that.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Seteth bided the newest teacher goodbye as he walked to his shared room, if he rushed in fixing himself, he could probably rescue his date with Byleth. He entered the room in a bit of a frenzy, rushing around, only to stop when he finally noticed his wife fast asleep, on his side of the bed. A frown appeared on his face as he walked towards the woman, he gently stroked her cheek as he chastised himself for yet again canceling their date. However, it is his job to help guide whoever needed his help in the monastery, no matter how minuscule the task. Frowning, he went to his desk to start a letter to Flayn before he went to bed, he missed his daughter ever since Dimitri whisked her away to Fhiardiad.<br/>
Seteth began his letter only for him to become immediately frustrated when he thought about how he had not made enough time for his wife. He sighed again, crumbling up the paper and throwing it in the bin. This brought his attention to the liquid inside of the wastebasket. Byleth must have puked inside of it, again, this would count as the 6th time this week that she had done that. Seteth would have to speak with her in the morning. He stopped his writing, changing into his nightshirt, and climbs into bed with his wife, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Byleth woke up, her body and the air were scorching around her. She felt herself sweat; she tried tossing off the thick blankets that were wrapped around her, only to find herself trapped under her husband’s arms. She pouted at the man who enveloped her, she pushed him off slightly, annoyed at the man for having the nerve to cuddle her after canceling their date. However, it seemed she pushed him too hard as it ended up with him falling off the bed, Seteth letting out a sharp yelp.<br/>
Byleth jumped and crawled over to his side, and peered over the edge, seeing her husband laying on his back. Seteth looked at Byleth a slight expression of shock, and question, going through his mind all at once.<br/>
“My love,” Seteth spoke to his wife an expression of worry on her face. “Was there a reason for throwing me out of the bed?”<br/>
“Umm,” Byleth looked away embarrassed by her actions. “It was getting a bit hot.”<br/>
Seteth blinks slowly at his wife before laughter bubbled up from him as he got up. Byleth jumped again, it was rare for her husband to laugh so genuinely and wholeheartedly. He sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his wife’s cheek gently, she was hot to the touch, smiling as she leaned into his cool hands.<br/>
“You do feel rather warm,” He worried slightly. “Maybe you have a fever?”<br/>
“I….” She sighed and looked away, wanting to not bother him further.<br/>
“Byleth,” His voice became firmer as he made her look at him. “I have noticed that you haven’t been in the best state of health, I assumed that it was just a stomach bug.”<br/>
Byleth’s eyes widened slightly at hearing that he had actually been keeping such a close eye on her.<br/>
“However,” Seteth paused slightly. “Since this is the 6th time this week you’ve vomited in my trash bin, I am going to have Manuela look at you in the morning.”<br/>
“My love I am fine.” She tried protesting.<br/>
“Byleth.” He pulled her onto his lap. “This is not up for discussion; you will have Manuela check on you.”<br/>
She frowned at the man, she hated to be forced to do something, even when she probably needed it. The reasonable part of her mind was trying to tell her that he was right and that she needed to see Manuela. Her more emotional side, however, was still very upset about him canceling on her for that minger, who joined the staff.<br/>
“You mean like, how there was no room for discussion for canceling our date.” She glared at her husband, watching as his face fell in shame.<br/>
“I…apologize my love,” He stroked her cheek gently. “Dearest, please understand, I had no intention of hurting you, but Professor Carina needed my help with one of her students.”<br/>
Byleth wanted to be mad at him, she wanted to yell at him, to fight him with everything he said, but all she felt was hurt. She tried to place her neutral face back onto herself, but her emotions betrayed her attempts. Her eyes filled with unwanted tears, her lip quivered trying to choke back a sob, and struggled to get out of her husband’s arms. Seteth held firm in holding her there, frowning at seeing his wife in pain because of him.<br/>
“Byleth,” His voice was only a whisper, he rested his forehead to hers. “My love.”<br/>
She pouted and tried, even more, to get off his lap. She knew what was coming, and before she could stop it, she felt a familiar pair of lips on her own. She protested the sweet, loving kiss he had trapped her in, only for him to trap her into another one when she freed herself of him.<br/>
“My wife,” He smiled slightly as she began blushing heavily as he kissed her. “My goddess.”<br/>
His kisses became more passionate, him moving down her chin, to her neck. She blushed and panted; her arms wrapped around his shoulders.<br/>
“Cichol~” She moaned out his true name. “Cichol, please~”<br/>
Seteth smiled to himself slightly, as he laid his wife down into the cushion of their bed again. Maybe he could save the night after all.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Byleth cuddled into her husband, relaxed and warm. The morning had been pleasant, and Seteth was perfectly content holding his wife as she slept, soon he would have to get up and ask for Manuela to see his her. He kissed the temple of Byleth’s head, getting out of bed as he started getting things prepared. He sighed as he asked a chambermaid to send Manuela to the Archbishop. He smiled when he heard Byleth stir and wake up.<br/>
“Good morning my love.” He walked over, leaning down to kiss her sweetly, which she welcomed.<br/>
“G’ morning,” She gave him a sleepy smile as they broke the kiss.<br/>
“You should get dressed before Manuela gets here.” He spoke, as he helps her sit up.<br/>
“Fine,” She pouted at him, as he brings her one of her many white dresses. “You are going to make tea for me though.”<br/>
“Of course, my love.” He smiled as he stroked her cheek gently.<br/>
It didn’t take too long after Byleth got dressed for Manuela to arrive. The songstress rushed to the Archbishop, immediately upset at the younger woman for not telling her right away that she was not feeling well.<br/>
“Now explain your symptoms and don’t leave anything out.” Manuela crossed her arms.<br/>
“Well, I’ve been nauseous for a while,” She started. “I have gained some weight, I’ve been overheating a bit, and I have been slightly more exhausted than usual.”<br/>
The Physician nodded, as she walked over to her. “I think I know what is wrong, but I am going to need to do two things, okay?”<br/>
Byleth only nodded in reply, Seteth worried as he watched Manuela examine his wife’s body. The mint haired woman let out a small noise as she was examined, Seteth had noticed this last night as they laid together, but Byleth had become more sensitive than before.<br/>
“Okay, now I’m going to need you to do something.” Manuela looked at her wearily.<br/>
“Okay,” Byleth agreed almost immediately. “Whatever you need.”<br/>
“I need you to fill this beaker.” Manuela pulls a glass beaker from a bag she brought with her.<br/>
This request left the green-haired duo to stare at Manuela in disbelief, both not believing her out of all people asked them that. They would expect this from Hanneman, or even Linhardt, but not Manuela. The woman sighed as she gave the cup to the Archbishop.<br/>
“I need you to fill it for a test, it will confirm my suspicions,” Manuela spoke in a matter of fact kind of way. “And I promise I will not allow Hanneman to take my sample if that makes you feel better.”<br/>
Seteth sighed, worry still clear on his face, standing next to his wife. This had him on edge, he didn’t like that the head healer of the monastery was being so vague. He watched as his wife nodded as took the beaker into the bathroom with her, for privacy.<br/>
It was a few minutes before Byleth walked out with the beaker half full. Handing it over to Manuela as she left with it and telling them she would let them know the results later.<br/>
Byleth sighed in exhaustion, rubbing her back slightly in pain. Seteth frowned as he helped his wife back in bed, he had gotten lucky with the day they decided to have her looked at was Sunday. However, Seteth would need to prepare for Saint Serios day, along with some paperwork that needed to be finished from yesterday. Just as he kissed his wife goodbye, he felt her arms wrapped around his arm.<br/>
“Stay,” She frowned at him. “Please?”<br/>
He felt a pain strike at his heart; it swelling with love as he wanted nothing more than to get back in bed with his wife. He almost gave in to the temptation of it, until he heard a knock at the door, Cyril walked into the room after he gave permission to enter.<br/>
“I am very sorry to bother you,” He sighed softly, which was different for the wound man. “But the new Professor has requested your help Seteth.”<br/>
“Again?” Seteth let out a frustrated breath, and Byleth held onto him tighter. “I will be there in a few moments, have her wait at my office.”<br/>
Cyril nodded before leaving, Byleth frowned and let go of her husband. She turned to her side, tears filling her eyes as Seteth was going to leave her there in their room, to go to another woman. Seteth frowned and stroked Byleth’s cheek gently.<br/>
“I will be back soon, my love,” He kissed the top of her head. “I promise.”<br/>
He left after a few minutes of silence between them. It was only when he was gone that she had burst into tears. Crying herself to sleep once again. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>It was noon with Manuela woke her up. The woman walked over to her as she sat up, a gentle smile on her face, as she sat at the edge of her bed.<br/>
“So, the good news it that you are not sick.” She began.<br/>
“Great,” Byleth stretched slightly. “Now I can go and train with my students again.”<br/>
“Actually, no you can’t.” Manuela gave a slightly worried look to her.<br/>
“Why exactly can’t I?” She frowned at her friend. “You said it yourself, I am not sick.”<br/>
“Byleth, You’re pregnant,” Manuela spoke softly to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ambivalent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byleth finds out that her symptoms are from an unexpected pregnancy. How will Seteth react? How will Flayn react? How will her students react?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning, there are ships in here. It's okay if you don't agree with them, the main ship is the one to focus on. lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Byleth you are pregnant,” Manuela spoke softly.</p>
<p>Shock consumed Byleth’s face as she was letting this information sink in.</p>
<p>“A…Are you sure?” Her throat was dry as she spoke.</p>
<p>“I am beyond sure Byleth,” Manuela frowned slightly. “Are you okay with this?”</p>
<p>She blinked at one of her dearest friends and smiled, tears ran down her face in complete joy. She jumped out of bed hugging Manuela and rushing out of her room all the way to Seteth’s office. She was so happy she could barely contain it within herself.</p>
<p>It was only when she saw Seteth sitting at his desk a cup of tea before him and a very annoyed look on his face that she stopped her joyous bounding. It wasn’t hard to annoy her husband, it was something she enjoyed doing, especially when they were alone together. This was a different annoyance as she saw seated in front of his desk the newest professor.</p>
<p>“Seteth?” She spoke up, catching the two people before her off guard.</p>
<p>“Ah,” Her husband stood up. “Archbishop, are you alright?”</p>
<p>She smiled sweetly at him as he rushed to her side, fretting over her. She knew she probably didn’t look well; her nausea and exhaustion took a slight tole on her. She was paler than normal and of course, her cheeks flushed from the overheating the baby made her have.</p>
<p>“I am fine Seteth,” She smiled at the man before her, nuzzling into his when he brought it up to her cheek.</p>
<p>She could feel the icy glare of the newest professor, which only made her resolve even stronger. Her gently kissing his palm as he kept his hand on her cheek, this brought a blush to Seteth’s face.</p>
<p>“Manuela has informed me that I am not sick,” She smiled at his face of relief.</p>
<p>“I see,” He smiled a bit. “I am overjoyed at that news.”</p>
<p>They had stayed there together, in a soft glow, around them. Their moment, unfortunately, was interrupted by a very annoying fly in the room. The New Professor cleared her throat to let her presence be known.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Byleth smiled a bit smugly at the other woman. “I did not notice you there, you must be the new Professor.”</p>
<p>Seteth felt a slight ting of worry hit his stomach as his wife made her way over to the other woman in his office.</p>
<p>“I am Byleth, Seteth’s wife,” She smiled kindly at the woman. “And the current Archbishop.”</p>
<p>“Good evening Archbishop,” The woman smiled and bowed politely. “I had no idea Seteth was married, and to you out of all women in Fodlan, how lucky.”</p>
<p>Her voice was sickly sweet, obviously dripping with deceit, annoyance filled her, but her face stayed neutral.</p>
<p>“Well I’m sorry to interrupt your conversation,” She lied so successfully. “However, I need to speak to <strong><em>My husband, </em></strong>alone.” She made sure to put emphasis on the words “my” and “husband”.</p>
<p>The woman before her looked as if her face was about to crack with how fake her smile was, she simply nodded and left Seteth’s office leaving the green-haired couple alone. Seteth sighed and walked over to his wife, closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>“My love, is something wrong?” He wrapped his arms around Byleth.</p>
<p>“I don’t like her,” The Archbishop pouted. “She’s obviously lying about not knowing you were married.”</p>
<p>“And how pray-tell do you know that for a fact, my love?” He smiled sweetly at how jealous his wife was, it was rather adorable in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Because the ring on your figure is too obvious to miss.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down slightly. “Besides there is something I need to tell you.”</p>
<p>Seteth chuckled and kissed her sweetly before leading her to the couch they would sit together at for their normal tea times.</p>
<p>“What news do you have for me, my love?” He smiled as she seemed excited to share what she knew.</p>
<p>It had to be good news if Byleth was nearly jumping around like a small rabbit. It was rare when she showed happiness like this, and he was glad that her sour mood from this morning was now long gone. He poured some tea for the both of them, him lifting his cup to mouth.</p>
<p>“Seteth how do you feel about having a baby?” At that question, Seteth choked on his drink, which made Byleth stop her excitement.</p>
<p>Worry filled her as Seteth calmed down his coughing. He looked at her surprise still on his face as he looked at her.</p>
<p>“My love,” He has her look at him, a slight smile of complete and utter love for her. “I am not opposed to having another child, but please do not surprise me like that.”</p>
<p>She blushed up at her husband as he leaned down to kiss her after that. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands moved to her hips, pulling her onto his lap.</p>
<p>“You might want to brace yourself then.” She smiled as they broke their kiss.</p>
<p>When he looked at her questioningly, she straddled him, looking down at him with affection.</p>
<p>“I’m pregnant my saint.” She smiled as the realization of it hit her husband, only for her to be surprised with a passionate and loving kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seteth couldn’t be happier as he announced with his wife that they were expecting. The whole Monastery was overjoyed at the news as it meant an heir for the Archbishop. Byleth chuckled at how affectionate her husband was being, it had only been three days since they announced that she was with child, and already she had found a new side to her husband. He was never one for public displays of affection but now she couldn’t move near or away from the man without him kissing her tiny bump or having his arm wrapped around her a protective hand on where the baby would be.</p>
<p>Today they waited outside at the front gates, ready to welcome back her old students, and a few visitors Rhea was going to bring with her. She smiled when she saw a man on his horse, a familiar angry face that she knew as the new Count Fraldarius. His wife holding onto him and trying to hide as best she could behind him. Them being announced as they are escorted into the courtyard.</p>
<p>“It’s been awhile you two,” She smiled as she walked up to them with Seteth.</p>
<p>“Yeah well blame the boar,” Felix rolled his eyes. “He has me running around everywhere.”</p>
<p>“That is because he trusts you, Felix.” Seteth smiled calmly. “I am glad to see you both in good health and that you were able to make it here safely.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well we couldn’t, not come over at the Profe-“He sighed as he stopped himself. “The Archbishop asked us to come.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” She smiled then looked at Bernadetta, then giving a sly smirk to Felix which caused his whole face to turn red.</p>
<p>Somethings never changed as Felix moved past the two heads of the church, his face scrunched up in anger. Of course, Bernadetta was following close behind him, her still holding onto her husband as they made their way to the ballroom. It wasn’t too long after that that a few other of her students started to arrive. Lysithea and Cyril who greeted her with some of the brightest smiles she knew. She was happy to see that they were living their lives to the fullest ever since finding a cure to save Lysithea’s life.</p>
<p>“Well look at that,” She heard the familiar voice of her favorite deer. “If it isn’t a happy green couple.”</p>
<p>“Hello King Khalid, how is Almyra?” She smirked at the brown-haired man before her.</p>
<p>“Alas, they are working me so hard, I can barely see my dearest wife,” He placed a hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt.</p>
<p>“Quit acting like you are being tortured,” Hilda walked up from behind him, laughing as she watched her king. “At least you aren’t stuck with some of the nobles in the court.”</p>
<p>“Well, I am glad to hear the two of you are as lively as ever.” Seteh sighed a weary smile on his face.</p>
<p>“You know it,” He laughed as he and Hilda walked into the ballroom.</p>
<p>“Seems like we are going to have our work cut out for us.” Byleth smiles at her husband lovingly.</p>
<p>“Seems so.” Seteth sighed again, taking his wife’s hand and kissing her knuckles lovingly.</p>
<p>A familiar giggle had Seteth stop what he was doing as he and smile as Flayn rushed to her father. Byleth smiled as she hugged both of them, she had gotten slightly taller, her hair longer, and wearing a beautiful blue dress.</p>
<p>“It is so good to see you Flayn.” Seteth smiled down at his daughter.</p>
<p>“I knew I just had to come back as soon as we received your invitation.” Flayn smiled back.</p>
<p>“Yes, she actually rushed me on packing when she heard you both had news to share with everyone.” Dimitri walked up, a smile of his face as his wife rushed back to his side. “She’s been excited the whole carriage ride.”</p>
<p>“I would assume so,” Byleth laughed. “I have missed you both.”</p>
<p>“As have I,” Seteth smiled at the two, though he was not very happy when Dimitri and Flayn eloped, however, out of everyone in her class he was not the worst option for her. Two children ran up to greet Seteth, a four-year-old with long black hair, and a three-year-old boy with a hazelnut hue. Edelgard and Hubert’s children. They had hidden them away so that TWSITD wouldn’t find them, only to leave them in the hands of Dimitri once they were orphaned. The two were loved completely and wholly, just like any other child should be by their parents, blood-related or not.</p>
<p>Seteth smiled as he let the royal couple and their adopted children walk into the ballroom. It was a while longer of them greeting the few students who arrived late to the celebration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth smiled as she watched her students enjoying themselves and being carefree, even just for a little while. She smiled at all of them, happy that they were all here to experience the joy that she and her husband were blessed with.</p>
<p>“We should tell Flayn privately first my love,” Seteth suggested before she could get everyone’s attention.</p>
<p>“True,” She smiled up at him. “She’s going to be a big sister after all.”</p>
<p>A giggle escaped Byleth as Seteth shook his head in amusement, him getting up to fetch Flayn. Byleth went ahead of them, making her way upstairs slowly. Halfway up though, she lost her footing. Byleth let out soft noise as she fell backward, down the stairs.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please don't hate me for the ending.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Realizations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byleth falls down the stairs, Seteth is overprotective, and the new professor shows her true colors.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was expecting to hit the ground hard, an ocean of emotions running through her as all she could think about was the baby. What she hadn’t noticed was that she was not falling, she was hovering above the ground, her body slightly glowing as she felt herself being gently set on the ground. She looked down at herself in shock, there where her uterus was, showed a crest, not that of her saint or the crest of flames. It was different, emitting warmth, it looked like the sun in a simple design. The Glow faded just as quickly as it showed on her. She sat on the floor, dumbfounded and in shock. <br/>“Byleth?” She came to her senses at the sound of her husband’s voice. “My love are you alright?”<br/>“I….I fell..” Byleth spoke almost confused as she was allowing everything to settle into her mind. <br/>She felt herself being lifted up and rushed to the infirmary, she held onto Seteth as he sped through the halls, Flayn following behind him with a face full of worry. Byleth’s breathing quickened as she was starting to realize how close she was to losing her child, panic settling into the pit of her stomach. <br/>“Flayn, stay with Byleth,” He asked his daughter. “I need to get Manuela.”<br/>Flayn only nodded as Seteth ran back to the ballroom. Byleth found herself crying uncontrollably as she felt Flayn hug her. Flayn was amazing when it came to comforting those around her, as within a few minutes Byleth found herself calming down. <br/>“I’m sorry about that Flayn.” She sighed as she laid back into the bed her breathing evening out. <br/>“Do not apologize, mother,” She smiled at Byleth lovingly. “You have been through so much and we must make sure you are not injured.”<br/>“That and we need to make sure the baby is okay.” Byleth sighed as she looked up the ceiling, hearing Flayn’s gasp of surprise.<br/>“BABY!?” Flayn practically yelled, standing up abruptly. <br/>Byleth in all her panic forgot the reason she and Seteth were taking a break from the festivities of the ball. She paled as Flayn stared at her in shock, mouth agape. She chuckled nervously as she recognized the change on her face from mild to extreme worry. There were times Flayn was so much like her father, and this was no exception as she starts to check on Byleth’s body and using a light healing spell on her just to make sure her body was okay. <br/>“Flayn,” Byleth blushed from embarrassment. “I am okay, it was just a scare.” <br/>“We cannot take chances on that!” She sounded so much like Seteth in her worry.<br/>“It seems you do not need me as much as you thought.” Manuela chuckled as she walked in with Seteth. <br/>“Father, how could you leave her by herself!?” Flayn rushed her father, catching him off guard. “You must keep a close eye on Byleth while she is with child!”<br/>“I did not think she would become clumsy my light,” Seteth smiled wearily at his daughter. “But you are not wrong, we will have to keep a closer eye on her now, more than before.”<br/>Byleth visibly deflated at hearing that, she had groaned and frowned knowing what little freedom she had would be gone for quite some time.<br/>“Alright enough you two,” Manuela walked over to the mint haired woman. “Byleth can you explain what happened?”<br/>Byleth blinked, then remembered how exactly her fall became a scare instead of an actual injury. She sighed as she told them what had happened, about the crest that appeared on her belly, the warmth and glow that surrounded her. She watched as Flayn’s face went from worried to astonished, Manuela wearing a look of surprise, and Seteth’s own worried look become worse. Seteth asked Manuela to leave the three of them alone so that they may speak. Manuela nodded and respected that this was a more private matter than anything before. <br/>When Manuela was gone, Seteth sat next to his wife, and Flayn sat next to him. The two women in his life looked at him in worry. It looked as if he was stunned from the realization that this child inside his wife, his child was far more then any Nabatean that had been born before. Seteh knew that this child would be a saint, a new one born in so many years. His wife had provided the solution to a practically extinct race from years in the past. <br/>“Byleth,” He swallowed the dryness in his throat. “From what you just described; the baby saved you from your fall, and the baby seems to be gifted just as Flayn is with healing magic.”<br/>Byleth’s eyes filled with worry as the realization of her husband’s words settled into her mind. Not only would her child be in danger from the fact they were hers, but they would be in danger by anyone who found out about their rare bloodline. This new life within her was a dream come true for those who still believed in the crest system. A system that they were so close in eradicating. A system they wanted to be good and dead for until time stopped. Byleth frowned, they had to tell everyone that she was pregnant, there was no way she could hide her pregnancy or that the child she’d have, was hers. <br/>Seteth placed a hand on his wife’s stomach and took one of her hands in his free one. He kissed the back of her hand; it was his normal way of saying that he is there for her. She smiled at him, now more reassured. Whatever may come their way Byleth knew Seteth would be there to help protect her and the baby. Flayn smiled at the two, joy completely filled her as she could see the beautiful glow their love gave them.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>It took a while for her to get used to being pregnant, especially with her students now knowing of the new life inside her. The warmth from before would come back every now and again. Almost as if the baby was trying to let her know they were there. She smiled when she saw her husband walk over to her as she sat in the study of his office. He had started to refuse to let her out of his sight, and though she considered it an overreaction, she had to admit she liked having Seteth’s attention. It also meant that that harridan would stay away from him as much as possible. <br/>He kneeled down next to her smiling gently at her, he could see how tired she was and the energy that she no longer had from what the baby was taking. He stroked her cheek gently and kisses her forehead. <br/>“You look exhausted my love,” He chuckled lightly when she lightly slapped at his chest.<br/>“You are one to talk,” She pouts at him. “With you taking most of my work from me.”<br/>“That is because you need your rest Byleth.” He smiled and kissed her lovingly. <br/>Byleth blushed as she kissed her husband back, pulling him onto the couch that she sat on. She smiled into the kiss, as he let her guide him onto the couch. <br/>“We haven’t had much time for ourselves,” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “I would like to make up for that date last week.”<br/>“We don’t have time to plan another date, my love.” Seteth sighed as he held his wife close to him.<br/>“I meant right now Cichol.” She kissed his chin as she pulled him over her.<br/>Seteth tensed and blushed heavily, the heat cascading across his cheeks to the points of his ears. He loved his wife, even with all of her adventurous nature, even though he was the one with the experience being married before her. He sighed as he pulled away from her, holding himself together as he heard his love whine from his separation. He wanted her just as badly as she did him, but it was midday, and he was very sure that the door to his office was unlocked.<br/>As if on cue, a light knock on his door had him stand to attention, and Byleth sits up slightly. Walking into the office was the demon herself, a coy smile on her face. Byleth had her neutral face on as she watched Carina as Seteth greeted her.<br/>“Good afternoon Professor,” He walked back behind his desk. “Is something amiss with your classes again?”<br/>“Unfortunately, yes,” She turned to Seteth. “You see I am having trouble with the Almyran boy again.”<br/>“What do you mean?” Seteth jumped slightly at Byleth’s firm tone. <br/>She stood from her seat walking over and standing beside her husband as she looked at the professor expectantly. <br/>“Well, he isn’t listening to me when I am discussing lessons,” Carina began. “And he has started to act out even though he is house leader.”<br/>Byleth crosses her arms as she listens to the professor calmly. Carina straightened herself out slightly, crossing her own arms in a way to close herself off. Seteth could feel the tension grow worse as time went on.<br/>“He’s supposed to be an example for the others of Golden Deer,” She sighed in frustration. “Instead he shows poor leadership skills by not listening to the instructions of the mock battles, instead he goes off on his own, and tells the students to follow him.”<br/>“You mean like a leader?” Byleth’s voice was cold, and Seteth knew what was coming. “Like he is a house leader and is taking initiative in leading those in his command?”<br/>“N-no, He is a complete wild card!” Carina spoke her voice showing aggravation. “I will never understand why you allowed such a child to be a part of this academy!”<br/> “Professor Carina,” Seteth spoke before Byleth had a chance to explode on the woman. “What you have displayed was completely unprofessional behavior.”<br/>“Wh-What?” She stuttered as she couldn’t understand what she could have said was wrong.<br/>“You have come in here once a month for three months complaining about this one specific student various reasons,” Seteth glared down at her. “Only for you to have petty reasons for your complaints.”<br/>Seteth sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, looking back up at the woman before him. Byleth stayed quiet as Seteth chastised the thorn in her side for the last few months. <br/>“Now you come in here and actively believe I will allow you to question the Archbishop’s decisions,” Seteth was slightly seething at the audacity of this woman. “Especially with the fact that she has not given a single reason to be questioned before.”<br/>“She sides with Almyra, Seteth!” The Professor slammed her hands down on his desk.<br/>Byleth jumped slightly, her body on instinct making her arms go in front of her stomach protectively. Seteth’s glare only intensified as he saw that his wife felt unsafe, his instincts screamed to rip the woman before him apart for even looking at his wife the wrong way. The fact that she was now showing obvious prejudiced behaviors only made things worse. It was silent between the three for a solid three minutes.<br/>“You are dismissed professor,” Seteth’s voice was low and threatening. “I suggest that you leave the monastery by morning, as we do not tolerate people like you here.”<br/>Carina looked shocked, the only thing she could do was leave the office dumbfounded and mind in shock. Seteth watched as the woman left, closing the door behind her, him moving himself in front of Byleth to make sure she was not in any danger. The man was nearly growling audibly, his body tense. Byleth blushed as he did this, she had never seen Seteth so man, at least not since before her awakening, during their time at the coast. <br/>She smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband, feeling him tense in a different way as she tiptoed to kiss the back of his neck. <br/>“How about that offer I gave earlier my love?” She whispered into his ear.<br/>She pouted when he separated himself from her again, walking to the door, only to be surprised by him locking the door. He walked over to her slowly, trapping her against his desk. She bit her lip as he had her practically on top of it. <br/>“I think that you are right my goddess,” He growled out. “After all, I could use some unwinding~.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Looks like I got everyone with that scare I did. Dont worry. no children were harmed in the makings of this fanfic. only the pride of the main character.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sweet and Spicy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Babies are on the minds of Fodlan's leaders.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm warning now this is a chapter to cool down before I write more drama. lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth woke up aching, it was the middle of the night. She sighed as her back started hurting from the added weight of her child and breasts. Her baby bump had grown quite a bit in the few weeks after the Ball. She sighed as she looked over at her husband who was sleeping so soundly, a small smile on her face. Slowly and quietly she left the bed, talking one of Seteth’s robes, wrapping it around her and making her way to the door. She opened it, only for it to be pushed closed from behind her. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt hot breath on the back of her neck, a slight growl could be heard behind her. Byleth bit her lip as she knew that her husband was awake now. She felt another shiver as she felt him lower his head to her, an arm wrapped around her, and his lips to her ear. <br/>“Going somewhere, dearest?” His voice was deep with sleep and frustration.<br/>“Maybe?” She blushed lightly as she felt his arm tighten around her, pulling her back into his body.<br/>“Love,” He moved down to her neck, kissing it gently. “Last time you snuck out of our room; you fell down the stairs again.”<br/>She stayed silent as she felt his teeth lightly skim the pulse point of her neck. She wrapped an arm around his neck to hold him there, pressing herself more into him as he had her pinned to the door.<br/>“That only happened six times,” She whined as he bit into her neck, leaving a sizable bruise on her. “Cichol~, please the baby woke me up!”<br/>“Ah,” He chuckled at his wife’s whining. “Let me guess, you are craving that spiced dish you learned from the Hoshido kingdom, correct?”<br/>She pouted at her husband who only chuckled and got dressed taking her down to the dining hall.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Seteth smiled at his wife as he found her asleep in their bed, Sunday was always the days they had off, and he was more so a morning person then she was. He walked over and kissed her cheek. His beard lightly brushed against her making her stir and wake.<br/>“My saint,” She yawned slightly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “What’s going on?”<br/>“Nothing my love,” He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, a hand at her belly, and his other rested at her lower back. <br/>“Then come back to bed,” She whined trying to pull him back in weakly.<br/>“My love it is nearly noon,” He chuckled. “It is time you woke up.”<br/>She pouted as he helped her get dressed, having to tie the lacing at her back loosely. Byleth rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, still groggy from the sleepy state she was previously in. Seteth leads her through the monastery and outside its walls.<br/>Byleth sighed as she followed the man who she shared so much with. She looked around as she started to recognize the clearing, he was leading her to, a smile started to form on her face. Once they had gotten to their favorite picnic spot, she saw a nice picnic set out for them to enjoy. <br/>“I know we haven’t been on a date for a while,” He smiled and helped her sit down. <br/>“This is so sweet of you Seteth,” She smiled up at him. “What exactly do you have planned for this date?”<br/>“Well, I packed away quite the feast,” He smiled and sat with her. “I also brought a surprise you’ll have to wait until after lunch to see.”<br/>“Well now I’m just curious,” She smiled as she leaned against him. <br/>All he did was chuckle and set out the food. Once the scent of the delicious feast hit her, she quickly forgot about the surprise and enjoyed her meal with her husband. <br/>She relaxed against her husband when they finished eating, the sky became dusk in only a few moments. She pouted at the sky as this meant they were going to have to go back soon. Seteth, however, seemed to pay the sky no mind as he pulled his wife closer to him. Byleth looked up at him as she felt him lay her down on the blanket. She blushed heavily as he placed himself between her legs. He kisses her lovingly, she wrapped her arms around his as she felt his large hands felt up her curves, lifting her dress. She felt his kisses move to her neck, then her collarbone, then her breasts. She moaned at the feel of his lips, his beard, his tongue, heat filled her body as she felt his hands move to in between her legs. He smiled at her whines and whimpers of pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled as she relaxed on top of her husband, listening to his heartbeat as it lulled her to sleep. Seteth smiled as he dressed her and then himself, they could, unfortunately, not stay out any later. If they do the knights will become worried and come looking for them. He smiled as she snuggled more into him.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Flayn sighed as she had finally put Eudora and Ethulwulf to bed, a smile appeared on her face as she watched her daughter hug a stuffed pegasus while she slept. She quietly made her way to her room, taking off her jewelry, then her dress slowly. She and Dimitri were exhausted almost every night, being rulers of the country was a stress-filled job. She smiled as she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind.<br/>“Are they asleep, beloved?” His voice was soft from exhaustion.<br/>“They fell asleep almost as soon as I finished reading the book to them.” She turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.<br/>He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, pulling her closer to him. Her warm glow swallowed them as he picked her up like they were on their honeymoon. <br/>“I’ve been thinking my love,” He sat on their large bed, still holding her close. <br/>“A dangerous pass time for you,” She giggled at his pout.<br/>“You are a tease at times Flayn.” He smiled at his small wife. “Anyway, I was thinking about how our family lately.”<br/>“Did your advisors get on you again about the kids?” Flayn pouted as she watched Dimitri.<br/>“No” He smiled at her; she was so protective of their children. “However, I must admit, I’m a bit jealous of your father.”<br/>“What do you mean?” Flayn raised an eyebrow at her husband.<br/>“I mean,” Dimitri licked his lips, searching his mind for the right words. “I was thinking, you and I should try for one.”<br/>Flayn blinked slowly, staring at her husband as he began to blush heavily. A smile formed on her face as she brought him down to her and kissed him passionately. He didn’t need any words after that, he just needed his wife, and the night sky as his company after that kiss. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Claude relaxed in Hilda’s old room in House Goneril, Holt held up the Almyran Queen. He was still the protective big brother even with the fact she was married. It gave him time to think through. All that went through his head was the fact that his former teachers and the King Lion himself were already ahead of him on having heirs. He thought about it, imagining a cute little girl with his skin tone, and Hilda’s face, and hair, and his green eyes. The only thing that made him stop thinking of that possibility continuously was a question in the back of his mind. Was he ready? His train of thought interrupted by Hilda shooing away her brother as she got in bed. <br/>“Khalid~,” She flopped on top of him, making him chuckle at how cute she could be.<br/>“I was wondering where my doe had run off to,” He smiled at his wife. <br/>“Are you saying you are some kind of Stag?” She smiled up at him.<br/>“Of course,” He peacocks. “How else am I so devilishly handsome?”<br/>“You are such a dork my king.” She smiled as she rested her head on his chest, relaxing as he gently rubbed her back. <br/>“Hilda?” He watched the ceiling, which caught her attention. <br/>Hilda knew that sound in his voice, he wanted to talk about something serious. She huffed and sat up, straddled him, and replacing the ceiling in his vision. Pink irises meeting with emerald ones. <br/>“What is it, Khalid?” She pouted at him, making him smirk a bit.<br/>“Do you want to have a baby Hilda?” He held her there, Hilda froze and stared at him in shock.<br/>“About time!” She smacked him with one of the pillows, catching him off guard. “I’ve been waiting a long time for you to be ready for one!”<br/>Claude laughed as he kissed his wife, using a small wind spell to turn out the lights.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Sorry, it was a bit short.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byleth receives some unexpected visitors and is left with an unexpected "gift".</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay new chapter, also there are going to be ocs in here, but only three at most at the moment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth sat across from Rhea and two other individuals, both with green hair like Seteth’s along with a toddler who looked like her. Rhea knew how to pick her timing to actually visit, first, she didn’t show up to the ball that they hosted to announce the baby, and now she arrived unannounced with Seteth away. The toddler whined and babbled it made her heart sore as it was a reminder of what she would have soon. Rhea sighed in displeasure and handed the child to one of the men. He looked the most similar to her husband, only clean-shaven and wore glasses. His eyes were also colder than her husband’s warm ones. His features were soft as he held the mint haired child. The other man was bigger, looked a bit more like Rhea as he smiles at the baby in the other’s arms. <br/>Byleth felt anxious and awkward under Rhea’s stare, placing one of he hands over her belly protectively. Ever since finding out the truth of what she was, about what Rhea had planned for her, their relationship had become strained, barely held together by Seteth. Byleth felt unsafe around the other woman in front of her, the two men there seeming uncaring to the distress she was showing.<br/>“I wish you would have told me you were expecting,” She chuckled. “I would have gotten you a gift for the little one.”<br/>“If you had come to the ball like we had asked,” the bitterness she felt laced her voice. “You would have known sooner.”<br/>This brought the unwanted attention of the man who looked so similar to her husband, a heavy glare thrown her way.<br/>“How dare you disrespect her,” he scolded her. “You have no right to speak to Rhea in such a way!”<br/>Byleth flinched as he stood from his seat and pointed a finger at her. Her instincts wanted her to run, and seek the safety of her room, almost like an animal looking for protection from their nest. The man bared his teeth at her, and made sure that she felt intimidated, which was not a hard feat to make happen now that she was so heavy with child. A slight whimper escaped her as she had flinched backward. <br/>It was when a loud and strong growl sounded off in the room of her office that made the man back off from her. She gasped, not realizing she was holding her breath, Seteth was at her side in seconds, glaring down the other. He wrapped his arms around his wife, her burying her face into him and relaxing finally. <br/>“Macuil,” Seteth’s voice was low and dangerous. “You arrogant-!”<br/>She felt him tense up, he had to hold his tongue before he let out a verbal attack against the other man. The larger man who held the child watched feebly as the two glared at each other, Rhea sat there patiently.<br/>“You are one to talk Cichol,” He glared at his brother. “Protecting a human who sticks of our mother like Nemisis!”<br/>“Maybe if Rhea had explained her situation you would not be speaking so harshly,” Seteth took a deep breath, taking the higher ground. “That, however, does not excuse you threatening my pregnant wife!”<br/>Macuil’s face scrunched up in disgust, whereas Indech looked up at his oldest brother in awe and pride. He out of Seteth’s three siblings seemed to be the only one other than his daughter, happy that he had finally moved on from the death of his wife. Byleth tightened her grip on his robes, this made his anger towards his brother worse, his instincts were on fire. <br/>“Leave this room,” He spoke, his arms wrapped firmly around her. “Whatever reason you are here for, we deal with it tomorrow, for now all of you need to leave this room and stay away from my wife.”<br/>Rhea sighed, nodding in agreement, Macuil rolled his eyes, backing off from the offensive, and Indech, the poor man, Seteth did not mean to include him in but his temper had him now. Before the three of them left, Rhea took the toddler, plopping him on Byleth’s desk, then left before the couple could stop her. <br/>Blyeth blinked and let go of her husband in favor of taking the infant into her arms. Seteth frowned slightly, but he was happy to see her relax enough to let go of his robes. The child in his wife’s arms whines slightly but calmed when he was pressed to her warm skin. The child smelled like Rhea, looked almost exactly like her too, his ears were different though, reminiscent to another ancient race. Similar to the Nabateans, if he remembered them correctly, they were called Manakete. Only Macuil had ever even met them in person, from the story he told him, before the war, and before the distance that the aftermath caused his family. <br/>Seteth sighed, and picked up his wife, making her yelp in surprise. There was much that they did not understand yet, but for now, it could wait tomorrow.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe you rushed all the way back here just because you were worried.” She chuckled, laying back into the pillows.<br/>“Yes, well,” He blushed as he felt a bit embarrassed at that fact. “I know how she can be, and hearing my brother, I knew I made the right decision.”<br/>He held the toddler, letting him sleep as he lightly bounced him. She watched the scene fondly, he was such a natural father, and made her feel safe, even with Rhea in the monastery with them. <br/>“Thank you,” She reached out for him, and he happily obliged her. “My saint.”<br/>Seteth blushed at her calling him, knowing that with the baby in his arms he could do nothing to quell the heat she caused to rise from him.<br/>“My husband,” She smiled as he blushed heavily. “My Life.”<br/>He kissed her lovingly to stop her from finishing her numerous nicknames she had for him. Placing a hand on her large baby bump, smiling into the kiss when he felt a slight kick from his child inside her. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>It was midnight when Flayn and Demitri arrived at Gerg Mach. Seteth was supposed to meet with them at a halfway point, an Inn run by Raphael and Leonie. However, he never came, Flayn worried deeply about her father and Byleth, and when she saw Rhea come out to greet them instead of the Archbishop, she knew her father had rushed back to his wife. It was her uncles coming out to greet her that caught her off-guard. Dimitri smiled slightly as he saw Flayn practically jump the two men who looked like family of hers. They both hugged her tight, joy radiating off of all three of them.<br/>“It so good to see you both uncles,” She smiled at them. <br/>“As is seeing you dear Cethleann,” Macuil smiled at his niece. <br/>“I am glad to meet you at a better stance,” Indech spoke calmly. “Instead of in battle.”<br/>“I apologize about that uncle,” She chuckled. “However, we did need your bow during the war.”<br/>Dimitri chuckled and walked up to them slightly, still giving them space, but enough to where Flayn retreated to his side. The two men sized him up, the shorter of the two glaring daggers at the king and the other, who was as big as Dedue, looked nervous. <br/>“Uncles, this is Dimitri,” She smiled up at her husband. “My husband.”<br/>Both men only stared at the adorable girl. She had one of the biggest smiles they had ever seen on her face. Indech smiled slightly after the initial shock and greeted Dimitri with open arms, welcoming him to the family. The other, however, looked livid at the situation before them. <br/>“You married a human?!” He yelled at her, making her flinch slightly.<br/>Dimitri was quick to pull Flayn into him, wrapping his arms around her protectively. It was Indech who made his brother back down. Having had enough of the outbursts he had thrown at their family. He was much like Seiros in that regard, though Macuil’s distaste for humans was from deep hatred, Seiros was more condescending of humans.  <br/>It took only minutes for Macuil to turn away and leave, not in defeat but in anger. Indech sighed as he turned back to his niece, smiling when he saw Dimitri comforting the saint of light. He walked towards the, and placed a large hand on top of her head ruffling it slightly as he gave her an apologetic smile, then left. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Rhea waited for her mate, and his family to come to the monastery. When he arrived, she and him would leave to the country of Nohr and spend a few years there away from their child. It was not that she did not love her son, but she felt a disconnect to him. She felt so much anxiety, and anger now. It never went away and all she could do when seeing him was, cry from not being able to love him enough. <br/>“Rhea,” A man’s voice sounded behind her, he was escorted to her room by one of her brothers. <br/>She sighed as she wrote a small letter to Byleth and Seteth. Going and hugging her love as they walked to Alois, Captain of the Knights of the Church now, and handed him the letter to give to The Archbishop. Things had escalated so quickly, it was not surprising though, as she knew her brothers’ moods. Only time would tell if things in her family would get better. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Byleth shook in shock, holding the letter from Rhea in her hands. It was early morning, she was introduced to two new faces who arrived last night, along with Flayn and Dimitri. Her morning had been chaotic but was not as bad as last night. It was only when Alois gave her the letter that she was thrown into a tailspin. As the letter had told her that Rhea was relinquishing the toddler, who was her son, to Byleth. <br/>“Byleth?” She heard her husband walk in worry in his voice. “My love?”<br/>“The child…..,” She blinked slowly. “His name is Drayce, he’s Rhea’s son.”<br/>That was all she could get out as her vision went dark, and she felt her body fall back. She heard her husband yell out to her in distress. The last thing the felt before losing consciousness, was the familiar warmth of her child surround her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chaos, and Macuil is a butt but has his reasons for being in such a mood.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dreams and Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As life moves on, and we say goodbye to most, we also bring in new life as well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sorry this chapter is short.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was walking through a garden filled with flowers, it was warm like the summer, and she could hear soft and familiar laughter. She recognized the strong familiar laugh of her father. Tears filled her eyes as she ran to the source of the sound, wanting nothing more than to find her father waiting for her with open arms. She ran faster than she ever had before. <br/>“Father!?” She cried out, her voice straining. “Father!”<br/>Tears ran down her cheeks, staining them as she ran towards her father’s voice, finding him. His back was turned to her, he stood next to a small woman, she had long dark blue-green hair. He had his arm wrapped around her, and looked….happy. She felt the air catch inside her throat, panic set in as memories of her life came to her in seconds, rapid as one came in after the other. <br/>“Dad?” The word left her lips, barely a whisper, it could have been mistaken for the wind. <br/>Jeralt startled, looking back in shock, the woman followed his action. She looked just like Byleth, but softer features to herself. She reached out only to feel herself fall again consumed by a familiar warmth, and the two people before her ran to grab her only to be inches out of her reach. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>She woke up in a panic, sobbing loudly as she hugged herself a sharp pain filled her as she clutched her stomach. She was overwhelmed by the immense heat that filled her body; her bed was soaked as the smell of blood filled the room. She screamed so unearthly and ear-splitting she didn’t hear her husband rush into the room, Manuela close behind him. Byleth cried when she felt Seteth grab ahold of her, holding her hand, helping to get her attention on Manuela as she spoke. Everything was mute; all she could hear was the deafening ringing sound. <br/>“By,” She gasped as time stopped in front of her, Divine Pulse had activated itself. <br/>“By,” The voice next to her spoke. “Kid you need to pull it together, this little guy needs you, sweetheart.”<br/>“Dad?” Tears ran down her cheeks again; she squeezed her husband’s hand from the pain she was feeling. “I’m really scared.”<br/>“I know kiddo,” His voice quivered, she knew he hated seeing her in pain. “I was too when you were born, but you gotta put it aside By, for your son’s sake.”<br/>“My son?” She looked at her belly, it was no longer glowing bright with life like before, but had dulled significantly. “My son!”<br/>“Good girl, By.” She gasped again as her father’s voice left, and her crying came back as she started hearing Manuela instruct her through her labor. </p><p>It took hours of her going through her labor before they heard the strong cries of a baby. Byleth collapsed onto her bed sobbing in unison with her child. Seteth smiled at his wife and stroked her hair out of her face, it sticking to her face from sweat and tears. Manuela cleaned the child and wrapped him in a warm towel, as other healers rushed in and healed the Archbishop. Changing her sheets and cleaning her and the bed. She smiled as she walked over to the couple handing them their baby. <br/>“You had a boy,” She smiled as she watched them hold the small child. <br/>“My son,” She smiled as she held him, he was so tiny but fussed like a newborn Wyvern.<br/>Seteth held the two close and tried his hardest to keep himself together. The baby had pointed ears, along with dirty blond hair and beautiful forest green eyes. She smiled, tired as she rested her head on her Husband’s shoulder.<br/>She was bedridden for a week and a half after the birth of their son. She also spent time with her nephew who she was given guardianship over. Seteth had told her about how she had been in one of the suspended sleeps again. Though this time it was about two months that she had been asleep. Her child fussed and cooed as when he wanted attention from his parents.<br/>“Jeralt,” He spoke to their child. “That is enough whining, your mother needs to rest.”<br/>She smiled at the two men in her life now, a warm, fond feeling filled her chest. Jeralt Wyatt Eisner Assal, a perfect name for him as it was her father, she could feel by her side the whole labor process. The fact that he had his grandfather’s hair color only cemented it further, that they should name him after her father. <br/>The baby only snuggled into his father’s chest and Seteth smiled as he held his small form close. He was two months early, but so far, the only thing that seemed different is his size as he was no bigger than a kitten. <br/>He also shared a love for the sound of his father’s heartbeat that she had. Seteth walked over to his wife laying in bed with her. Their son and Drayce cuddled up on the two as they relaxed for the first time in a while, unbothered and left to themselves. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>She was absolutely livid with Rhea, along with her closest friend. She could forgive Manuela though, as she knew how much pain she was in at seeing Byleth be happy and have children. The desperation had gotten to her and Lorenz as they desperately wanted children. They could have adopted, and that was their plan, but Rhea being who she was manipulated the two in using an experimental treatment. <br/>It nearly killed Manuela, but she survived it, horror-filled all of them as it was almost like the one done to her and her other. Only Rhea had done this to an embryo, not thinking of what side effects that could cause. Nothing about Manuela changed physically, but for four months she was emotionally distant from everyone, Lorenz never left her side, making sure his wife was comfortable and that if there is anything, he could do for her he would do. <br/>“Manuela?” She walked to her friend; Lorenz being sent to rest as Byleth took his place for now. <br/>“I’m starting to really wonder if what I did was worth it,” She spoke softly, looking out at the village just outside the walls. “I’m finally pregnant, and all I could think of is if I made a mistake.”<br/>Byleth frowned as she hugged her friend, allowing her to cry into her chest as she sobbed. The first kind of emotion she has let out in months. All she could do was hold her friend and comfort her. </p><p>They waited for what felt like the entire day as Mercedes delivered Manuela’s baby. Lorenz was pacing the room excessively as Ferdinand tried calming the man down. She sighed as she couldn’t do anything better than to worry herself, her husband comforting her as they waited. That was when they heard the door open, Mercedes walking out with a smile on her face. Stepping aside so Lorenz could rush in to see his wife and child. She walked over to her own husband and smiled at him sweetly. <br/>“She had a girl,” She spoke to Byleth, as she left for a well-deserved break with Ferdinand. <br/>Byleth let out a relieved sigh, burying her face into Seteth’s chest. He holds her close gently stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. The stay waiting outside the room, until Manuela asks for them to come in and meet her daughter. Byleth smiled as she is handed the baby, she was absolutely beautiful. She had a slight curl to her head, it was a lavender color, and looked so human, but she could feel something off about the child. For now, she pushed it away and let them have this moment, as she gave them their daughter back. <br/>They left the two as the baby started to express her strong lungs to Byleth’s relief.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that this chapter is short and may give whiplash, I have a reason. That reason being finals, I am really drained, I am really sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seasons and suns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As everything changes, it also stays the same, as Byleth finds out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay Finals are over. Now all I have to worry about is the rest of the school semester.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She smiled as she hummed a lullaby to her son, she watched as things moved on from the month that Isolde was born. The little girl was almost as big as her son now, though that wasn’t saying much as he was tiny, to begin with. She smiled at Seteth as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing just behind her ear. She blushed and giggled, after Jeralt’s birth, her body went through a different transformation she had not expected. Her ears became similar to her husband’s and son, looking more like the race that he and his siblings were. Macuil still did not warm up much to her, but he was being far more civil now that her son was born. It was clear to Byleth that he didn’t hate humans for no reason, she knew it had to do with the massacre of the red canyon. Indech was actually very kind to her no matter if she were human or not. He was completely shy and reminded her of Bernidetta. <br/>She sighed as she watched Jeralt with Seteth, it had nearly been a year that he was born. Seteth kissed her left temple, as he held her close. He would have to leave next week for a meeting with the Almayran council, joined by Flayn and Dimitri, followed by the representatives for Duscur, and the King and Queen of Brigid. She smiled at the thought of her students coming together as a sign of peace but frowned at the fact she could not go with. Her son needed her, he was barely able to crawl. Seteth hated the idea of leaving his family alone, but he placed full trust in Cathrine and Shamir. The two women were the best, even when they had to take care of their own children. <br/>He smiled as he helped his wife put their son to bed and joined her in their bedroom. They had a week together, of just themselves before he had to leave, and he was going to make the most of it. She stretched and sighed as she started to undress in front of him. He watched was she did, taking in every scar and curve as she was nearly bare in front of him. He made his way across the room to her, wrapping his still clothed arms around Byleth’s waist. She blushed as she felt his hands roam her belly, barely back to its normal shape after it stretched and weighed heavy with their son. He leaned down to the pulse point of her neck, leaving gentle kisses and harsh love bites. Byleth bit her lip as she caught the scent in the hair. The delicious earthy scent that she knew only to be his. No matter where they had gone, the lands that they traveled, his scent never changed. <br/>“Cichol,” she panted as she felt his heat grow. “Please~.”<br/>“Of course,” Seteth replied. “Anything you need~.”</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>She sighed as she woke up in her husband’s arms, the two stark naked as they laid in an area in the forest only, they knew of. She smiled up at the tree that protected their forms, her head still resting on his chest. The freshly made claw marks on the trunk a forever reminder of their mating. She nuzzled into her husband the earth deity and relished being surrounded in his element. Surrounded by him and warmed by his body. <br/>She listened to his heart, humming to its rhythm as she lightly free handed little invisible drawings on his chest to his abs. She chuckled when she heard him groan slightly as he stirred awake. She kissed his chin as he faced her. He smiled and lifted her chin up to kiss her properly, pulling her body closer to him. Rubbing her hips gently as he knew he had left bruises on her. His feeling very apologetic for bringing any kind of harm to her, even if it was wanted. <br/>“You always want to lay me in the dirt love,” She chuckled as he continued his rubbing. “Why is that?”<br/>“It could be that I am most at home in the nature of this world,” He kissed her forehead lovingly. “I am an Earth Dragon after all my love.”<br/>“Of course,” She smiled as she straddled him. “My saint~.”<br/>Seteth bit his lip as he could feel nothing between them, it was just her and him, and nothing else. <br/>“My husband,” She pressed herself down onto him. “My world~.” <br/>He always melted at when she used the nicknames, she had for him. It reminded him how she was his, completely and wholly. Just as he was hers, and no one else’s. He kissed her passionately, his left hand tangled in her hair and his right at her plump cheek. Their tongues intertwined as their bodies were, completely one as they were meant to be. His heat consuming his mind once again, to give way to his instincts. Something Byleth always loved, something that more than likely she would be in once he got back from the meeting or the rulers. Something she looked forward too and would be waiting on his desk for him, maybe she will conceive again just like she did with Jeralt. He could use a little playmate, seeing as Flyan could not be there with them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed as she watched her husband set up his Wyvern, his brothers joining him as both did not trust Macuil around humans, and Seteth barely trusted Cathrine and Shamir with Byleth let alone his children. Drayce held onto her skirt, pouting as he had to reassure him that he would be back before he knew it. <br/>He smiled at his son as the boy babbled and looked up at his father, giving him a big smile that rivaled his own. He kissed his son’s forehead, then kissed Byleth lovingly. After his goodbyes, the three saints left with a small number of guards following to protect them. Drayce cried as he felt like they were not coming back like Rhea when she left him in Byleth’s care. She comforted the boy and took him to the mess hall for some sorbet to lift his spirits. <br/>That night she smiled as she tucked in the boys, her heart filled as she watched them sleep. Jeralt in his crib and Drayce in his own crib nuzzled into a stuffed dog plush she had made for him. Byleth made her way to her room, sighing slightly as she was going to be alone for a few nights.</p>
<p>It had been three months, Seteth wrote to her constantly, as he was still away and would be for another three months. She felt sick, worse then when she was pregnant with her son, she had been bedridden for two weeks, keeping her husband updated with her health. Her telling him it was most likely a head cold when his letters expressed the familiar worry he saved just for his family. She sighed, laying back as she waited for Manuela to come in and tell her what was wrong. She smiled when said woman rushed in with the results. <br/>“How did you two even find the time to do this again?!” Manuela hissed as she gave her the papers.<br/>She looked at her friend confused as she read them, surprise lit up her face as she rushed to her desk to start up another letter to her husband. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Seteth smiled at his daughter as she told him of how she was fairing ever since she and Dimitri announced the pregnancy. Only to be matched a few days later with the news that Hilda and Claude were also with child, leading to a kind of rivalry that the lords from the alliances, and the kingdom to form. Ferdinand and his own lords caught in the middle as they did not wish to pick sides. From what Mercedes had told the Queen, she was expecting twins, whereas Marianna told Hilda that she was expecting a single child herself. <br/>It had seemed that many of Byleth’s former students had become inspired to start up their own families, as others had joined them in their meetings. Like Bernidetta and Felix who refused to leave her side when he found that her father had come to the meeting and had started making comments on her swollen belly. The only two he allowed near his shy wife being her close friend Dorethea, and her husband Linhardt. Sylvain had a baby boy on his hip, blonde as his mother as Ingrid stayed close to Flayn as she was the head knight who guarded the queen and trained the new knights to be. It had been surprising how each of them had grown since the years of the war, and even during their time at the academy. <br/>“So how is my brother and cousin, father?” She smiled, sitting back a bit in her chair. <br/>“He has gained a few pounds, thank the goddess,” He sighed as he remembered the many nights, he or Byleth would watch their child, like hawks. “He seems to like the wyverns; I might get him one when he is older.”<br/>“My, are you going to continue to spoil him, father?” She laughed as he made his usual frown when he was teased. <br/>He sighed as he went through the books of the palace’s library, restless without his mate with him. He felt off in a way without Byleth by his side, sighing as his brothers did not help as they had brought it to his attention almost constantly. Of course, Macuil’s demeaning talk tends to get on his nerves more than anything. It seemed that he was never happy when around humans, of course, he could not blame him. After everything they have all been through, he knew better then anyone that even if even more centuries were to pass, they would still mourn their people in their own ways. He still had nightmares of that horrific battle that took his first wife from him, it shifts to the start of the five-year war that nearly took his second wife from his grasp. If he had not held out hope a bit longer, Byleth’s disappearance would have broken him. He was broken from his thoughts when a guard walked up to him with a letter from his wife. He smiled slightly, thanking the guard and reading the letter it, expressing that she was fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took an extra week for her second letter to get to Seteth, during a time he was in the middle of the trade negotiations. During a quick break so that each party could cool their heads, he quickly looked at the letter Byleth sent him. His brothers watched as Seteth became panicked as he read through the letter. <br/>“Brother,” Indech walked over before Macuil could speak in his sass. “You look upset.”<br/>“Byleth….” He spoke slowly in shock.<br/>“What about the unappealing clone?” Macuil rolled his eyes at his brother’s shock.<br/>Seteth glared at his younger brother, as his harsh words snapped him from his shock. He took a deep breath before straightening himself as he looked at the two other men.<br/>“Byleth is pregnant,” Seteth felt his worry and anxiety come back as he thought about it. <br/>“Really that is good news!” Indech smiled, while Macuil raised an eyebrow at his brother.<br/>“My, that was quick.” He sighed as watched Seteth panic again. <br/>“Hush Macuil,” Indech looked at Seteth. “Brother, you seem unhappy at such great news, why?”<br/>“Oh, please Indech,” Macuil rolled his eyes again. “It’s obviously because of him not being there around her, you know how overprotective he is.”<br/>Indech glared at his brother, before looking back to Seteth and pat him on his back. Trying to calm his oldest brother down. All Seteth could think about now, was if his wife was okay and that he needed to get home as soon as possible. Him wanting b=nothing more than to have her in his arms again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought I would bring back the fluff for a while, also I think I'm a tad bit baby crazy when it comes to this version of Fire Emblem. lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Love and Hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As meetings between those who are in power still go one. Family troubles rise to the forefront.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my goodness!!! There are so many views on this! I am so happy everyone seems to be enjoying my storyline, for after the game. This chapter is a bit more fluff, and some drama but not a lot. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth had fallen asleep in the carriage as they were on their way to the palace, where the meeting of the world leaders was being held. Jeralt nuzzled into her chest, Drayce as energetic as he was, constantly asking Cathrine questions as they made their way to the kingdom. They would arrive there by nighttime. Byleth stirred in her sleep as she dreamed, she could feel her father's presence. Her dream was just a large garden, filled with flowers from all over the country, and even some outside of it. <br/>“Hey kid,” She quickly turned behind her eyes filled with tears. “I’m glad to see you Byleth.”<br/>She wrapped her arms around her father, sobbing into him as they hugged. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Seteth sighed as Count Varley was once again fighting with Felix, demanding to see his daughter. Seteth being caught in the crossfire, being accused of stealing his place as Bernadetta’s father figure. He would not deny this, seeing as in Seteth’s eyes Count Varley was no father in his opinion. Bernadetta went so far as to ask Seteth to replace her father in walking her down the aisle when she married Felix. Both men were almost at their limit when Ferdinand walked over in his usual cheery way. The young man escorted the count away, successfully breaking the tension that was previously filling the hallway. <br/>“Finally,” Felix grumbled.<br/>“Felix,” Seteth turned to the younger man. “How is your wife fairing?”<br/>“She’s due any day now.” Felix sighed; the stress so visible on him as he worried over his shy wife. “She may even- “ <br/>“Felix!” Her distressed cries had both men in a panic as Seteth rushed away to get Mercedes, and Felix went straight to his wife’s side. <br/>Children always had the strangest timing when it came to important things, almost like a cry for attention. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Byleth woke from her dream with a small smile, happy to have had the time she received to speak with her father. Them speaking about the children she was having and the found family she had received from her days as a professor and as the Archbishop. She smiled at her son as he yawned showing off little fangs that had barely grown in. Drayce was waddling around excited as they came closer to the castle, the guards announcing their arrival. <br/>Flayn rushed out with Dimitri close behind her, to greet Byleth. Flayn smiled as she hugged the other three members of her family that had arrived. Jeralt nuzzled into his sister falling back to sleep as she held him. Byleth smiled as she saw Seteth rush outside and to her the second he saw her. He kissed her lovingly and held her close. <br/>“It is so good to have you in my arms, my love,” He whispered into her ear giving her a sweet kiss to her temple. <br/>“It's really good to hear your heartbeat my saint.” She nuzzled into his shoulder, her arms wrapped around him, she could feel the tension of his muscles relax. “You feel stressed though.” <br/>“Yes, well I had to assist with Mercedes deliver Bernadetta’s and Felix’s triplets.” He chuckled tiredly as he remembered the panic that the usually unimpressed young man was in as seeing his children. <br/>“Tri-Triplets?!” Byleth pulled back from her husband in surprise, her eyebrows knitted upward in concern. <br/>“Yes, two girls,” He smiled. “And a boy, you should have seen them.”<br/>“Them?” She chuckled. “How are Felix and Bernie handling it?”<br/>“She is exhausted,” Seteth smiled as he led Byleth to their room. “Felix, however, is already wrapped around his daughters’ fingers.”<br/>Byleth smiled at hearing that, Felix always had a soft side to him, know that he would make a good father when given the chance. He would make his father and older brother proud if they saw him. She just knew that would be true. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Bellona, Beata, and Cane Fraldarius, those were their names. The girls had their mother’s plum hair and held two different eye colors, one eye the grayish violet, the other an amber brown. The boy looked like his father, black hair, and all, he held one difference from both of his parents as he held two beautiful sapphire irises. He reminded Felix of his father and brother, and though he would never admit it, Bernadetta knew it made his heartache as he missed them more then he wanted to admit. <br/>She held her daughters smiling at them as she promised to be a better parent then her father, they would never treat their children like how they were treated in their childhoods. Their daughters will have their own options for what they wish to be, whether that be the perfect little wife or a warrior that could take on armies. <br/>“You should rest Grizzly Bear.” He stroked her cheek, placing their son in a bassinet, doing the same to the girls before he got into bed with her and held her close.<br/>“I can try,” She smiled slightly as she nuzzled into him and fell asleep actually vary quickly. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Claude gently rubbed Hilda’s baby a smile on his face as his child moved around in her belly. Hilda chuckled at how adorable her husband could be. She relaxed as she felt the baby move in response to her father, the two of them were sure that they were having a girl. Hilda was eating far too many sweets for it not to be a girl, at least in her opinion. Claude, however, just had a feeling that they were going to have a girl. It was like a sixth sense, him already planning to have the nursery as nice little pinks and lavenders. Having the decorations also be flowers and wyverns. He demanded nothing but the best for his unborn daughter, and Hilda loved every second of it. <br/>“You are going to spoil our little fawn rotten Khalid,” She chuckled as he kissed her tummy. <br/>“Don’t care,” He smiled as he just gave his wife and her belly an infinite amount of attention. “She deserves the world and I plan to give it to her.”<br/>“You are starting to sound like Holt.” She chuckled as she remembered how excited her brother was to find out he was an uncle. <br/>“I can’t help it,” He smiled at her. “And it’s not like you are complaining.”<br/>“The only thing I have to complain about is you constantly using my belly as a pillow.” She chuckled.<br/>“I just like listening to the baby.” He smiled, kissing her lovingly, as he held his wife close, turning out the lights to enjoy some well-deserved alone time with her. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Flayn sighed as she nuzzled into Dimitri, their usual nighttime walks being stopped as it became harder for her to walk long distances without running out of breath. They had to find a different method of helping her sleep. What they settled on was for Dimitri to hold her and sing to her softly as to help calm down their children. He smiled as she had started falling asleep sooner than usual, the twins inside her being in the same state as he held them close. <br/>He gently rubbed her belly as he sang a lullaby to his wife, as soon after she fell asleep, he slowly joined her. Leading to lovely dreams of the future as he dreamed of his four children running around and playing together as Flayn and him, watched. He felt his father and mother smiling upon them, even feeling his sister happy that her children are able to enjoy life, happy and free from the crest system. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Caspar sat across from his father and brother, Petra was asleep in their room, with their son Caspian. He was in a staredown with the other two men in his family, upset at how they treated his wife. Barely even acknowledging him or his son. It didn’t take long for his father to speak in disgust at what his son chose. <br/>“You are a disgrace to this family,” He growled. “Polluting our bloodline by marrying that Brigid bi- “<br/>“Don’t talk about my wife like that!” Caspar stood up, glaring down his father as he slammed his hands on the table in front of him. “She is more of a warrior then you could dream of being!”<br/>Caspar knew he couldn’t take down his brother and father by himself, but he would be damned if he let them insult his family. Ferdinand sighed as he had not expected this as his job as Prime minister. He lightly placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder to calm him down. <br/>“I must agree with Caspar on this lord Bergliez,” He stared down the lord. “Petra has shown great loyalty and a great sense of justice during the war.”<br/> He sipped at his tea calmly, following his wife’s example of keeping one’s self-calm, even in the face of conflicting ideals. <br/>“She deserves your respect,” He placed the cup down as Caspar sat back down. “You should also remember that when you address your son, you are addressing a king.”<br/>This made the old man and his oldest son flinch, them forgetting that Caspar had in fact married into royalty. This meant that he had more power over them, even though he acted the same as he always was. <br/>“Now,” Ferdinand placed his hands together and in front of him. “Let’s talk again about the Trade agreement, seeing as you are the only one rejecting the bill.”<br/>Caspar could have sworn he saw Ferdinand’s vain pop even with his usual cheerful smile on his face. It was always strange seeing the usually sweet and kind nobleman become so enraged, but everyone knew that the ginger man hated being away from his family for so long. Especially when Mercedes had given birth to their son, Michael just a few months ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that this chapter is mostly other couples, but I thought I'd give our favorite pairing a break, at least until the next two chapters. Again I think FE3H has just got me baby crazy, cause I have a legit list of how many all these characters are going to have. lol. Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoy this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chain Reaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After years of war and death, it is time to welcome the new generation into the world.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Babies</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She panted and pushed through her labor, Seteth paced outside the room as Dimitri stayed in there, being the only other person who could handle her renewed dragon strength. Flayn screamed and cried as she went through the pains of pushing through a baby. She squeezed her husband’s hand, crying into his shoulder. It took hours before they heard the strong cry of their first child. Soon followed by the second and another strong cry, both with their father’s light blonde hair. Their twins were handed to them after Flayn was healed and cleaned. She held her children close and with a large smile on her face. One boy and one girl. Both having a full head of hair, and beautiful green eyes. <br/>“She has your curls,” Dimitri smiled as he gently touched his daughter’s cheek.<br/>“He looks just like you.” She smiled as she rested her head on him, exhausted from birth. “Can you let my father in to see them?”<br/>“Of course,” He chuckled as he let Seteth walk in a greet his grandchildren, the Prince and Princess. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>It was like a chain reaction after Flayn had brought to the world new heirs for Fódlan. In a matter of months, the new generation for the land had been born. Byleth herself had welcomed two new members to her family into the world by the end of the year. Two little girls, much to the two’s delight, and dismay. One came out screaming like a banshee, she was small and wiggled around, upset at the world for being forcibly taken out of her mother. It took another hour for the second to be born, causing Seteth and Byleth to worry even when Manuela told them that it was a normal occurrence that may happen. So, they waited, after one hour, Byleth went back into labor, the pain and stress her body had gone through became worse than before. However, once her labor pains had stopped, and Manuela held a baby starting to clean them, the room was nearly utterly silent. Byleth became anxious, tears filled her eyes as silence meant two things, either the baby had perished, yet again she would have to bury another child, or this child was completely and wholly like her when she was born. She couldn’t decide which was worse, the pain of loss or the pain of knowing her daughter would not express any kind of emotion and may never do so. Seteth squeezed her hand in reassurance, letting her know that he would be there for the two no matter what. Manuela brought the girl in a little pink blanket her soft breathing letting Byleth know she was alive. Byleth did not cry often, but this was an exception, as she held her child close to her breast, tears flowed freely. Relief, sadness, anxiety, so many emotions filled her and spilled out at knowing that her child may never express emotion in her long life. <br/>It wasn’t until the next morning that they announced the girls’ names. Cassiopeia, and Amarathia. Both born with forest green hair, and emerald eyes that rivaled their father’s. Amarathia, named after her mother’s favorite flower, from what her father’s journal said. She was the youngest of their children, and yet, was completely like her. It was three days until she figured out the slight ticks, and hints that expressed how her youngest was feeling. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Seteth held his youngest close to him, she was so much like Byleth it was honestly frightening. Her lack of emotions made it difficult for them to know many things, like when she needed to be fed or when she needed attention from one of them. Of course, her sister seemed to be at the ready to aid her sister with her strong voice. He smiled as Mara as they nicknamed her, had started nuzzling into his chest, all of his children by his wife seemed to have her love for the sound of his heartbeat. She seemed to also like the sound of his voice as he sang a lullaby.<br/>He worried about leaving them and their mother alone in the monastery, he didn’t trust Macuil enough around Byleth yet, even though his mate had calmed him down quite a bit. Indech’s own actually bringing him out of his shell. He loved his brothers, he trusted them with his life, but not with his wife, he barely trusted himself with Byleth’s safety. <br/>Mara reached up to his beard and lightly pulled on it, alerting to him that he had stopped singing. He chuckled and kissed her round cheek as he continued to sing until he heard a soft little snore come from her. He placed her back into her bassinet, wrapped in a light pink blanket. He sighed as he left to see his wife before she fell asleep for the night. After the twins were born, they seemed to have just gotten busier than before.<br/>He stopped halfway there, hearing a grunting and cursing. Worry filled him as he rushed to the room, the sight of Byleth, struggling and tangled up in soft rope. He blinked a bit in shock as he saw his wife struggle against the knots she most likely made. <br/>“Byleth?” He spoke softly as she finally looked up at him.<br/>“Uhhh, I can…explain?” She blushed heavily, as she continued to struggle against the ropes. <br/>“My, can you?” He chuckled and walked over to his wife, helping her untie herself.<br/>“I wanted to surprise you,” She sighed as she rubbed her wrists lightly. “Before you left to meet with Dimitri and Claude for Hoshido.” <br/>“That is very sweet my love,” He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lovingly. “I am surprised, but I would prefer you able to use your hands right now.”<br/>She blushed heavily as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her neck, a hand feeling up her legs as the other held her there at her waist. He loved her, that was always evident with their marriage, and with their relationship as a whole. He was completely devoted to her, and she was the same with him. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Flayn fed her son as her daughter napped, smiling as she cooed and ran a gentle hand through his head of hair. He was perfect to her and was one of the happiest babies she had the pleasure of holding. She smiled when she watched her daughter stir, her blond curls bouncing slightly as she moved slightly in her crib. <br/>Flayn smiled when she felt her husband’s lips meet with her cheek, him gently stroking his son’s chubby cheek, then going to check on his daughter. Though the two had some of the most powerful lungs in Dimitri’s opinion, they were actually the most docile children he had witnessed. He did fear that when they would start to get older, they will probably become far more rebellious then even Felix. That was an issue for the future, for now, he would enjoy their small forms, as he covered his daughter with her blanket a bit more. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>She was perfect to Claude, her tiny hands, her round cheeks, her chubby little arms. Every part of her was perfect, the Princess of Almyra looked just like her mother, only with tan skin, and brown hair. Her eyes were also a beautiful shade of pink as they curiously looked around. Hilda smiled at the sight of the two, they were insufferable, Claude even would go so far as to take the sweet girl into meetings with him if Hilda was not around to take care of her. Judith often teasing him for the fact, and even telling his mother of how protective he was over the baby. <br/>Needless to say, it took a while to convince him that taking her to see everyone was a good idea. Hilda reassuring him that he should at least allow her Godparents to see her, those two being Dimitri and Flayn as he felt like he could barely trust anyone else other than the Professor and Seteth. Still he was hesitant to show off his little fawn to the world as he kept her mother and her close to him. Hilda smiled as she found it undeniably cute of him, seeing as he was so carefree most of the time. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Caspar sighed as he laid awake holding his son and wife close to him. He refused to stay in his old home after everything his family had done to insult them. The only person he really trusted was Linhardt, and Dorathea. The two welcomed them into their home with open arms, as they were much more like family then his were at the moment. He smiled as the tiny boy wiggled and stirred like he was fighting a small battle. His son was a fighter, he knew this, and he would become the greatest one there was. Petra wrapped an arm around both of them, even in her sleep she knew when he was on edge. He smiled and held her close as he tried to get a least some sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't wait to add more fluffy chapters to this story. There was a tiny bit of sad in it but I thought it added to the story. Also I know this chapter a short but I wanted to introduce the royal babies a little more before the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeralt turns five, time to see what gifts he gets on his special day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another short chapter, sorry. I hope You guys like it though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Happy Birthday Jeralt!” Byleth smiled at her five-year-old son, kissing his cheek as he squirmed in her arms.<br/>“Mama!” He giggled as he was soon passed over to Seteth who also gave their son a kiss of the cheek. <br/>“We have a surprise for you, my sun.” Seteth smiled at the clever nickname as Jeralt’s crest had made him a kind of Sun deity. <br/>They loved their son; he was a complete ray of sunshine as he ran through the monastery. Followed around by his two little sisters, he was such an overprotective older brother that it was always hard to have the three separates. Drayce smiled as he walked in to give his foster brother a gift. Byleth smiled and kissed the boy’s forehead, Drayce had found his place in the monastery as an amazing student and was practicing as a War Cleric. He was going to be amazing, both on and off the battlefield. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeralt ran around with the other children, as they had come from all over the country to see him. Though it was evident that the boy became exhausted and out of breath quite easily, him having to rest under the tree that grew in the courtyard now. He coughed as his lungs burned, and he wheezed as he tried breathing in. His episodes had become worse than before as he felt it harder for him to breathe. Byleth rushed to him as the girls stayed with their father. <br/>“Jeralt, hold on sweetheart,” She frowned as she picked him up, he had become pale and was unable to speak. <br/>She rushed her son to the infirmary where Manuela took over for the new doctor of the church. Immediately getting to work as she chastised them for now catching Jeralt’s symptoms earlier. The boy could barely breathe and Byleth had started to panic, forcing them to remove her from the room and back to her other children. She was soon replaced with Seteth, who held his son’s hand to comfort him as Manuela took care of him. <br/>It was hours until everything was settled, allowing Byleth back into the room and finally finding out what was happening to their son. On his fifth birthday, young Jeralt was diagnosed with Asthma. Byleth blamed herself for the horrible disease, she did not allow him out of her sight for the rest of the week after that. <br/>“Byleth,” Seteth walked over to her, wrapping his arms around his wife as she held their son close. “You must know that this is not your fault.”<br/>“Yes, it is.” She frowned as she rocked her son to sleep. “It’s always something to come and torture him, because of me.”<br/>“Byleth, you can’t continue to blame yourself,” He sighed as he held her in place. “Especially, for something that is in nether of our controls.” <br/>Byleth sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, trying her hardest to keep everything inside. She didn’t want to cry, not when she held her son close to her. She needed to be strong for him, but Seteth holding her made it so hard to keep everything suppressed. He was always there for her and became her stability when her father died. He and their children were everything to her. She just could not stop the quiet sobs that came from her after her husband comforted her that night. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Jeralt dreamed of being in the forest, looking at all the pretty plants around him. The sunlight warming his skin, as he looked for his parents. He whimpered and called out for them, scared in this new environment. Until he felt delicate hands that felt like his mother’s picked him up and held him. <br/>“Hello little one,” The woman smiled, she looked like his sisters. “What are you doing in my garden?”<br/>“Sitiri?” A gruff older man’s voice sounded behind her.<br/>“Jeralt,” She smiled as she looked behind her. “Come look at this sweet child.”<br/>“What chi- “He started with a smile before it disappeared when he saw the young boy. “You aren’t supposed to be here kiddo.”<br/>Jeralt watched as the older man walked over to them, ruffling the boy’s hair with a small sad smile. Sitiri looked in sad surprise as she realized who she was holding. <br/>“Oh dear,” She frowned. “Sweetheart, you should be with your mother.”<br/>The boy’s heart sank but he did not know why, all he knew was that they were right. He was not supposed to be there. That was until he felt a warm presence around the three, as a tall woman, with hair like his father appeared. She gave him a sweet smile, a gentle pat to his head, and a kiss on the forehead. <br/>“Do not worry,” Her voice was ethereal and beautiful. “I just brought him up for a gift, you and your sisters will be able to do this dear grandchild.”<br/>The three older people smiled at him as he felt his body be consumed by the very light and warmth of the sun. It did not burn him, it just felt right for him to feel like this. His body morphed and changed shape as he felt himself being set back into where he was sleeping. <br/>He woke up sobbing, as he got off his bed, on all four of his legs. Wait…..four legs? His thoughts raced as he panicked, crying louder as fear filled him. His cries waking up his parents as they rushed into his room. Before them, was a crying baby dragon, scales as gold as a sunflower, his eyes as big as ever before. They were the only shades of green on him like they always were. <br/>Seteth walked over to his son, holding him and stroking his head as he calmed him down. Byleth directed the guards away as she joined them a bit after, comforting her poor son in his first transformation. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Seteth smiled as he sat under the tree, reading to his youngest a new fable he had written. Mara had quite a love for reading, where her siblings like to train with their mother instead. He had made it an important part of his schedule to take a break and just read to his daughter, helping her lean as he went along. She squinted slightly as she read, making Seteth smile a bit, he and Byleth both needed glasses, especially when needing to read, it wasn’t surprising that his child may need them as well. <br/>“Mara is it difficult to see that word?” He chuckled as she looked up at him, surprising him with a soft pout at him. <br/>“No,” She pouted at her father. “Just, difficult.”<br/>Seteth smiled and kissed the top of her head, watching as she again tried reading the words on the pages before them. A settle determination that he’s only ever seen on Byleth goes across her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cassi followed her brother around as the two watched their mother train and teach the other students on sword-wielding. She walked around as Jeralt watched and mimicked his mother’s techniques. Cassi wandered over to where she saw Drayce practicing his ax skills and excelling in his fighting skills. <br/>“Cassi?” She quickly rushed back to where her mother was when she heard her name being called.<br/>Drayce blinked slightly as he watched the four-year-old run away from watching his practice. He hadn’t even realized she was there. He smiled a bit as he was happy that she was curious about learning the skills of the ax. Maybe one day, he could teach her the techniques he had learned. If not to at least have a worthy training partner, but also for the fact it would have her learn to protect herself. He went back to his training, ready to be taught the next move.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>School is still kicking my butt, so far. I hope everyone is enjoying the green family as they make their way through life.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Heart to Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Years have passed, and the babies that were the next generation are now teenagers. And Seteth must have a heart to heart with his son.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My though I love baby Jeralt and his sisters. Babies can not stay babies. :'( <br/>Oh well, at least I got to write more fluff, though it was a little less for my favorite couple.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seteth smiled as he watched Byleth teaching each of the houses again. Golden Deer, Blue Lions, and Black Eagles, each with their own house leaders. Jeralt their son was now sixteen, almost as tall as his father, and grew into many of his features. His hair longer and Seteth chuckled at how much he had reminded him of himself at that age. His son also had quite the number of admirers, much to Byleth’s dismay. Cassi and Mara faired no better, as they both shared their mother’s beauty.</p>
<p>Mara for the most part was always disinterested in the advances of the boys around her, much like her mother before her change. Cassi, however, was just as naive as Flayn was when she was at the monastery. Most flirtations going over her head as she only assumed that the boys around her were just being nice.</p>
<p>He sighed as he wished they were children again, running around and only worried about trying to make a fussy toddler take a nap. Byleth walked over to her husband, her wrapping her arms around him as her class had concluded. They shared a sweet kiss and smiled at each other.</p>
<p>“I was thinking we could sneak away for an hour or two my love.” She kissed his chin.</p>
<p>“Already,” He chuckled. “You barely finished one class.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” She kissed him again, making him melt into her. “But I want my husband to myself right now.”</p>
<p>Seteth chuckled as he and his wife snuck away for some alone time together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isolde was now one of the best fighters the monastery had come to know and held an amazing voice thanks to Manuela. She sang in the choir, trained with Cathrine, and even Shamir, Isolde was even practicing healing magic. Her lavender hair was smoothed back in a ponytail as she and Jeralt trained.</p>
<p>She wasn’t as good as he was at the sword, but she was one of the only ones who could withstand Jeralt’s skill in the sword. Their training blades clashed, their strengths struggling against each other. Her eyes as violet and gorgeous as the sky when the sunsets. The teenage boy jolts and jumps away just as their swords push against each other. Jeralt’s heartbeat had quickened, his mind questioning his thoughts as he looked at the ground.</p>
<p>He heard his name being called and then a cool hand to his forehead. Again, beautiful purple eyes meeting his earthy green ones. He saw her mouth moving, but his head was dizzy, and his thoughts were rushing around.</p>
<p>“Jeralt!” Isolde shook him.</p>
<p>“Ah,” He finally snapped out of it. “S-sorry Izzy, I um got a little lightheaded.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” She smiled at her best friend. “Let's get you some water.”</p>
<p>Jeralt nodded and went with her for some water. As they left the training grounds, he couldn’t shake the new feeling inside him. It was a strange anxious feeling almost like the tides of the coast rushing and swarming inside him. He sighed as they were inside hoping for it to go away soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lambert spoke with Cane, Verill, and Alger. The three teenage boys were training, Cane with bow and arrow, a picture of his maternal grandfather on the target as he shot at it. Verill, spared with the prince, the two blonds fiercely training as their spears clashed with each other. Alger laughed as he and Cane spoke as they kept shooting at the portrait of Count Varley.</p>
<p>“Cane!” They heard two girls yell for the young archer.</p>
<p>“Bell, Bear is your training done?” Cane smiled at his sisters as they rushed to him.</p>
<p>“Yep, daddy taught us how to disarm enemies with axes.” Bell giggled, her messy hair and blue shirt and black pants making her blend in with her brother and parents.</p>
<p>“I broke another dummy,” Bear frowned embarrassed, her light pink skirt bouncing slightly along with her short-bobbed hair.</p>
<p>“Again?” Cane laughed as he hugged his sister.</p>
<p>“Yes.” She pouted and sighed. “King Dimitri is so kind that he tells me not to worry about it.”</p>
<p>Lambert sighed annoyed at hearing Bear give his father praise, it was as if the girl could only see him. Lambert was never upset at her for it though but instead was upset at his father. He had dearly wished that the girl would look at him in the way she looked at his father. Lambert sighs and puts his lance down, Verill doing the same as they head towards their friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth smiled as she ran her hand through her husband’s hair. The nighttime was the only time they could be completely alone with each other. He was relaxed on top of her, his head on her chest, and his guard down. It was always so rare to have Seteth this relaxed, he was so similar to her in that aspect. Always on guard that’s how they got through life.</p>
<p>Seteth stirred as she gently traced his ear, a sensitive part of both of them now. She smiled as her husband woke up and sighed as he looked up at his wife. His eyes were still lidded from sleep, he smiled slightly as he took her hand and kissed her finger.</p>
<p>“You should be asleep my love,” He moved to her palm.</p>
<p>“I can’t help it, dear saint,” She chuckled as he blushed. “I am just worried.”</p>
<p>“Of what dearest?” He sat up, moving to her right side pulling her closer to him.</p>
<p>“Jeralt was acting strange earlier.” She sighed nuzzling into his chest.</p>
<p>“How so?” Seteth comforted his wife, surprised that he was barely hearing this about his son.</p>
<p>“Well,” She pouted. “He has been sneaking around the monastery most of the day like he’s trying to avoid someone.”</p>
<p>“Avoid someone?” An amused smile presents itself on his face.</p>
<p>“Yes,” She sighs. “He’s also been really red-faced lately; do you think he’s ill?”</p>
<p>“No,” He chuckled as he kissed his wife’s forehead. “I do not believe he is, though I may have to speak with him tomorrow.”</p>
<p> He sighed as he didn’t wish for this day to come. He had hoped that his son would take a few centuries before developing a crush. Though that was life he assumed, going against your wishes at the worst of times. He smiled as his wife got comfortable, her ear to his chest, and her slowly being lulled to sleep by his heartbeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeralt woke up before dawn, he, unlike his sisters or mother, was a morning person, just as his father is. He stretches and dressed before hearing a knock at his door. He looked up curiously as he saw his father enter his room.</p>
<p>“Hello, my sun,” He smiled at his only boy. “I was hoping to catch you before you went to the training grounds.”</p>
<p>“Of course, father,” He smiled as he followed his father outside.</p>
<p>Seteth walked beside the blonde-haired boy as they made their way down to the lake, a fond place that he and his family often. He smiled as his son grabbed two fishing poles so that the two could fish in peace.</p>
<p>“So,” He spoke softly, startling the teenage boy. “Your mother has told me that you are avoiding someone?”</p>
<p>Jeralt jumped at the accusations, nervousness consumed him as he averted his father’s gaze. He was very much hoping that the conversation his father was starting was not happening. His nerves didn’t stop until he heard his father laugh.</p>
<p>“You know you do not have to be so worried Jeralt,” He smiled. “You are making your mother worried, however, and I would like to know what poor woman has caught my chaotic son’s eye.”</p>
<p> “Hey, I am a catch for anyone,” He pouted. “And it’s just a stupid crush, there isn’t anything more to it, I’ll grow out of it by the end of the month.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure of that?” He smiled as he spoke to his son.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Jeralt sighed as his line had a tug on it. “Plus…..”</p>
<p>Seteth looked at his son when he became silent, him plucking the fish out of the water. Jeralt looked at the fish with a frown on his face, he seemed disheartened. Seteth’s own heart broke at seeing his son so unconfident.</p>
<p>“She’s probably not interested in me that way,” The boy sighed. “She even said I was like a brother to her.”</p>
<p>Seteth winced at that, his poor son, the girl only seeing him as a friend. Loved like a brother, how painful for his son to go through. Though the girl owed Jeralt nothing, both of the men knew this.</p>
<p>“Well,” Seteh sighed as he placed a hand on his head. “You at least tried confessing and seeing how it went.”</p>
<p>“Ummm,” Jeralt looked away when his father said that.</p>
<p>“Y-you have <strong><span class="u">Tried</span></strong>, to confess,” Seteth turned to his son. “Correct?”</p>
<p>“No?” Jeralt chuckled nervously.</p>
<p>Seteth pinched the bridge of his nose, frustration filled him at his son. He loved the boy, but he was sometimes so much like his mother. Him not understanding when someone may have feelings for him or not. Jeralt needed a direct answer most of the time, he was very much like a puppy or a baby Wyvern.</p>
<p>“Jeralt,” He looked at his son. “How can you know for sure if you don’t actually ask the girl?”</p>
<p>“Well, I just,” Jeralt frowned sadly. “I’m a bit scared that I’ll ruin my friendship with her.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” He looked at the boy an eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>“She’s….” Jeralt took a deep breath. “She’s my best friend.”</p>
<p>Seteth blinked at the boy, his eyes going wide as he realized what his son meant, and now knew who his infatuations laid with. Out of all the people his son could have grown feelings for, out of all the women in the monastery, it had to be the person who was just as dense as himself. He sighed in exasperation, pulling his son into an embrace. Out of all the girls there, it just had to be Isolde, who stole his heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now just gonna warn you all now, next chapter is gonna bring up plot, and isn't gonna be as fluffy. It's time for some drama. Though I will put some fluffy stuff in it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Something wicked this may come.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Signs of trouble seem to be brewing and Byleth worries for her home and family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay new chapter, Sorry it's not fluffy stuff, and I am super sorry for those who hate Rhea, she makes an appearance for this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude smiled and chuckled as his two youngest girls run around and play interfering with their brothers’ training. His sons pouted at their father, the young princes arguing that he should take their younger sisters out of the room. Karlotta chuckled as she walked into the room with Judith, a hand on her hip as she teased her younger siblings in her father’s place when Judith took him outside of the room. Hilda sitting in her husband’s chair as the council around them was unhappy with her being there in the first place, her swollen belly moving around when they heard Claude walk in. He walked over to his wife, smiled, kissed her and turned to his council.<br/>
“Now,” Claude sighed as he stood there before them glaring down the men in the room. “Explain why I am only now hearing that my kingdom has been under attack for 6 months?”<br/>
“Well, our dear king- “A very fat lord spoke up, his voice quivering as Claude’s eyes looked straight to him. “T-t-the Queen ha-a-ad just announced her pregnancy, and- “<br/>
“Are you saying that it is my wife’s fault?” Claude’s voice though cheerful was laced with silent venom.<br/>
“N-No!” Another council member squeaked out. “We just did not wish to ruin your joyous mood sir.”<br/>
“I see,” Claude smiled, but the air around him dropped with his fury.<br/>
Hilda sighed as she placed a gentle hand on his, bring it to her large belly. Claude sighed at his wife, she truly knew just how to push his buttons, and just how to calm his rare anger. Claude looked back at the men who had once been advisors to his father, annoyance filling him slightly as he let his hand stay on Hilda’s belly. Hilda sighed as she knew her husband, he wasn’t even beginning to be done with chewing out his advisors, though it did stress her slightly it warmed her heart to see how much he loved his people. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Dimitri sighed as he read the letter Claude had sent. Both kingdoms had been being attacked by unknown forces trying to incite division in the lands. He sighed as he sent a letter to their old professor, warning her of the danger. Flayn yawned as she walked into his office, their newborn daughter Athena laid there on her mother’s chest as she walked in.<br/>
“Beloved,” He smiled at her. “Why are you still awake?”<br/>
“Same reason as always my love.” She sighed as she sat with him, leaning on his shoulder.<br/>
He held her close as he smiled sweetly, letting his worry melt away as he held his girls close to him. Athena letting out a small cute yawn as she snuggled more into her mother. Their green hair almost fusing as one. He finished up his letter to the Archbishop and mother in law, hoping that she had some answers to their problems. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Byleth frowned when she received the letter from Dimitri as it confirmed the letter Claude had sent was true. She sighed as she walked over to Seteth’s office to discuss their next plan of action. She frowned at seeing her husband hard at work, slight stress heavily on his face. She walked over to his desk and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Seteth slightly jumped at his wife’s sudden appearance, a small smile appearing on his face as he pulled her onto his lap.<br/>
“What is wrong my love?” He held her close, kissing her forehead. “You usually only hold me like that when something is wrong.”<br/>
“We need to send a letter to Brigid, Seteth.” She laid her head on his shoulder, her hand squeezing his arm slightly. “The situation is getting worse.”<br/>
“I understand.” Seteth agreed as he ran a hand through her hair. “What else is wrong my love?”<br/>
“What?” She looked up at her husband as he looked back at her.<br/>
“There is more to this then you needing to inform Caspar and Petra,” He frowned. “What is it Byleth?”<br/>
She stayed quiet for a moment, setting her chin on his shoulder. He was right, there was something else that worried her. The problem was that she did not know herself what was wrong.<br/>
“I don’t know if I’m honest,” She sighed. “Something just feels like it’s coming, something we may not be prepared for.”</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Drayce crossed his arms defensively, a mix of emotions spun around inside him. Rhea stood in front of her son; she knew that what she had done would ultimately put a large strain on their relationship. He was also not remarkably close to his father, even though he tried his hardest to bond with the now nearly a man.<br/>
“Why are you here mother?” He finally spoke.<br/>
“To visit you,” She spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice.<br/>
“Please don’t lie to me mother,” He sighed as he stretched a bit.<br/>
“It is a half-truth, not a lie,” Rhea sighed as she put down her teacup. “You act as if I do not love you.”<br/>
“Yes, well, to be fair,” Drayce leaned back in his chair slightly. “Leaving your infant child to his aunt and uncle so you could explore the world will do that to someone.”<br/>
Rhea sighed again, her son had picked up Seteth’s sass. She stared at him trying to see through him, but all she saw was the blank stare that Byleth usually had when speaking to people. She had left him in good hand, she knew that. However, he was still her son, and she wanted to know him.<br/>
“Have you found a mate yet?” She asked sweetly which made his spitting out his tea a bit more amusing.<br/>
“No!” Drayce blushed heavily as he looked shocked at his mother.<br/>
“Really?” Rhea chuckled slightly. “Not even the girl Isolde, or even maybe Cassiopeia?”<br/>
“Isolde is Jeralt’s girl and leave Cassi out of your scheming!” Drayce growled at his mother. “She is innocent, and does not deserve to have you interfere with her life.”<br/>
“My, my,” She chuckled quite happy at his annoyance at her. “Cassiopeia seems to be a soft spot for you.”<br/>
“Mother, I mean it,” Drayce stood up. “Leave her alone.”<br/>
Rhea smirked at the last warning her son gave her; she truly had hit a nerve. Drayce her son, one of the few male Nabateans left in the world. She would make sure their kind would flourish again. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Byleth sighed as she watched the children play, her heart swelling with pride as she watched the students enjoy themselves. She was happy to see the houses flourishing again, her own family being in the houses now as Flayn and Dimitri’s daughter Freya leading the Blue Lions, and her sister Eudora leader to Black Eagles. They had truly grown into fine young women now, Freya looking like a slightly taller and blonder version of her mother, and Eudora sharing her mother’s looks but her father’s black hair and tall height. The Golden Deer house had also not changed much, as there was a very charismatic Almyran boy leading it. Though Alistir was not Claude’s son biologically, the king was like a second father to him, helping his mother find a cure for her disease after Cyril begged for his help. Lysithea was grateful to her older brother figure, so happy that she had made him her children’s godfather. He and his brother were portages much like their mother only Alister seemed to take after Claude a bit more then what Byleth would like. His bother usually kept him in check, Lewis being more reasonable in the way he went about things. They were much like her daughters, inseparable, never one without the other.<br/>
She worried for them, hoping against everything that they would not have to experience the hells of war and combat like their parents had, like she had, like the country had. She smiled as she saw her son walk to her. He was in some of his training armor, his sword by his side. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug that was his way of asking for comfort.<br/>
“Couldn’t do it, sweetheart?” She chuckled as she rubbed his back reassuringly.<br/>
“No.” He sighed in defeat at his attempt to confess his feelings to Isolde. “Why is this so hard?”<br/>
“All feelings are hard sunshine,” She kisses his forehead. “You know it was difficult for your father and I to get together because I didn’t even know what love was?”<br/>
“You’ve told me about this,” He chuckled as his mother pinched his cheeks for the backtalk.<br/>
“Give it time my sunlight,” She gave him a reassuring smile. “You’ll get there.”<br/>
Jeralt smiled slightly at his mother, them leaving the students to their activities for the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter may be mostly about the second-gen, I'll make sure to put up a list of the kids and their names so that no one gets too confused if I introduce more characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Character list/children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here ya'll are, the children list, though I'll warn you guys some of these sweethearts aren't in the story yet. *cough,cough* Setleth children mostly. lol</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!-mean twins<br/>*-means triplets<br/>+-means adopted<br/>F-means female<br/>M-means male</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SETETH/BYLETH<br/>
•	M JERLAT<br/>
•	F CASSIOPEIA!<br/>
•	F AMARATHIA!<br/>
•	F FABLE<br/>
•	M CALLUM<br/>
•	M SILVIUS!<br/>
•	F HESTIA!<br/>
•	M THORN<br/>
•	F SITIRI<br/>
•	M TOBIAS<br/>
FLAYN/DEMITRI<br/>
•	F FREYA!<br/>
•	M LAMBERT!<br/>
•	F ATHENA<br/>
•	M LUCIAN<br/>
DEDUE/UNNAMED WIFE|MOTHER<br/>
•	F THARA<br/>
•	F ANDRONIKA<br/>
•	F MYRINA +<br/>
LINHARDT/DORATHEA<br/>
•	M STERLING<br/>
•	F THEODORA!<br/>
•	F DESTA!<br/>
FERDINAND/MERCEDES<br/>
•	M MICHEAL<br/>
•	F HELENE<br/>
•	M EMILE!<br/>
•	M NOAH!<br/>
•	F VERONA<br/>
BERNADETTA/FELIX<br/>
•	M CANE*<br/>
•	F BELLONA*<br/>
•	F BEATA*<br/>
•	F FAUNA<br/>
•	M DOMINICUS<br/>
ASHE/ANNETTE<br/>
•	F ADORA<br/>
•	M ALGER<br/>
•	F ANTIONETTE<br/>
•	M CARON<br/>
SYLVAIN/INGRID<br/>
•	M VERILL<br/>
•	F MILENA!<br/>
•	F ARMINA!<br/>
•	M LIAM<br/>
•	F EDWIGE<br/>
•	M CEDRIC<br/>
CASPAR/PETRA<br/>
•	M CASPIAN<br/>
•	F PENELOPE<br/>
•	F TEMPEST<br/>
•	M SOLOMAN<br/>
•	F VITA!<br/>
•	F PALLAS!<br/>
MANUELA/LORENZ<br/>
•	F ISOLDE<br/>
•	M ORION+<br/>
•	F MARCELLA+<br/>
CLAUDE (KHALID)/HILDA<br/>
•	F KARLOTTA<br/>
•	M CORNELIUS!<br/>
•	M DARROW!<br/>
•	F CALLIOPE!<br/>
•	F RAGNA!<br/>
•      M BLANE<br/>
LYSITHEA/CYRIL<br/>
•	M ALISTIR!<br/>
•	M LEWIS!<br/>
•	F OWENA<br/>
CATHRINE/SHAMIR<br/>
•	F LYRA<br/>
•	F VESPERA<br/>
•	M CHARLES<br/>
•	F CARLA<br/>
MARIANNE/IGNATZ<br/>
•	M OLIVER<br/>
•	M ZAIN<br/>
•	F ISLA<br/>
LEONIE/RAPHIEL<br/>
•	F ROWENA<br/>
•	F URSA<br/>
•	M LOGAN<br/>
EDALGARD/HUBERT<br/>
•	F EUDORA +<br/>
•	M ETHULWULF +<br/>
RHEA/OC Male(no name yet)<br/>
•	M DRAYCE -<br/>
HANNEMAN/DECEASED MOTHER|WIFE<br/>
•	M VELES<br/>
•	M CADMUS<br/>
ALOIS<br/>
•	F ADALINDA (Granddaughter)<br/>
INDECH/Female OC (name Ceto)<br/>
•	F  AMPHITRITE<br/>
•	M MARLOW<br/>
MACUIL/Female OC(name Myrter)<br/>
•	M RAI<br/>
•	F ALIZEH<br/>
•	M ANVIRDR</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This confirms many couples that also probably haven't been introduced lol. Again, these are the ships I personally ship.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A coming Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With a raging storm causing everyone to take refuge inside, everyone can't help but feel as if something is coming.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay New Chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She stood in front of her father’s grave, her heart aching as she looked at it. She missed her father dearly. Byleth heard footsteps from behind and sighed as she knew them as her daughter’s. Mara set a few flowers down on the grave standing by her mother.</p>
<p>Byleth stayed silent as they stayed there in complete quiet. There was something off about the air around them, she knew to expect rain, the sky had been dark and harsh all morning. It was the wind that made her feel uneasy and seeing her husband make his way to the two of them.</p>
<p>“Seteth,” She got up off of the ground. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“A storm is coming this way, one of the worst in years,” Seteth grabbed his wife’s hand. “Everyone is being taken to the main buildings for safety.”</p>
<p>Byleth nodded as she wrapped her other hand around her daughter as the three rushed into the main building. The wind only started to pick up after that, all the students seemed panicked as the storm became worse in seconds. She frowned at seeing the younger children become upset and scared at the loud sound of the storm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caspian sighed as he and the rest of the Black Eagle house were passing time during the harsh storm in the ballroom. A few of the other houses also shared the space but the Black Eagles were the ones most in the ballroom. Blue Lion house stayed in the dining hall with the Golden Deer, but they did walk in and out to give updates on what they could see outside.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong Caspian?” Eudora walked up to her friend as he watched the harsh storm hitting the large building, they were stuck in.</p>
<p>“I am just worried about my family,” He sighed as he looked at his house leader. “They are staying with Michael’s parents but that only works so much.”</p>
<p>“I see,” She smiled softly at him. “You worry for them like Cain worries for his mother when his grandfather visits then?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” He sighs. “My grandfather is a ruthless man, unlike the Barley coward, no amount of my father standing up to him will make him stop.”</p>
<p>“Hmm yes,” She sighed as she looked outside too. “But he needs you, correct?”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately,” He looked annoyed at his reflection curing the fact he had a crest. “Even with the crest system outlawed, he wants me out of all his grandchildren to take over his property.”</p>
<p>“I heard that your uncle offered to buy you when you were little since he was proven to be infertile.” She chuckled a bit, ruffling Caspian’s hair. “Karma hits hard on those who truly deserve it don’t you think so?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” He smiled as he followed his leader to their group of friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeralt made sure that everyone was comfortable, that everyone was able to sleep without complaint and that they were safe. The storm making the wind sound like howls of a thousand wolves. He frowned when he saw one of the students, shiver from the cold. He hated not being able to help further with their needs, especially when he, himself had a nice bed to sleep in during his storm.</p>
<p>Isolde could read her friend like a book and knew this was torture for his big heart. He was a sweet guy and loved everyone in the monastery. She smiled slightly when he saw him get more blankets for the orphaned children from the town. He truly was a great man and one day will be a great knight. She walked up next to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Come on,” She smiled at him. “You need some rest before you collapse.”</p>
<p>“I wil- “He was about to rebel when he stumbled slightly from exhaustion. “I-I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Jeralt?” Isolde let out a sigh of relief as Seteth come over to get his son.</p>
<p>“Dad,” He smiled slightly. “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“I very much doubt that my Sun,” He sighed and picked up the teen. “You need to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Dad!” He blushed as he was too tired from the day’s events.</p>
<p>Isolde chuckled slightly as Seteth took his son away, and upstairs to his room for a well-deserved nap. She shook her head with a smile as she walked to the former Archbishop's office. Blinking in surprise as she saw Rhea standing there looking up at the ceiling with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“I was waiting for you dear child,” She smiled and walked over to Isolde. “My, you have grown since I last saw you.”</p>
<p>“I-I um have been training really hard,” Isolde smiled politely. “So that isn’t too surprising.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” She chucked. “That is true, and my have you grown into a fine young woman.”</p>
<p>Isolde frowned slightly, uncomfortable with the way Rhea looked at her. Like a lion who cornered a small rabbit. Her nickname here was Lioness, strong and fast in her fighting, showing no fear to anyone, but in this moment, she was terrified. She felt for once, that she was no kind of warrior, but a helpless lamb being eyed by a hungry wolf.</p>
<p>“Have you felt changed?” She smirked as she was on the girl within seconds. “Like being unusually warm, or unusually restless?”</p>
<p>“Uhh n-no ma-ma’am….” Isolde shook as Rhea’s grip tightened at her answer. “Miss Rh-Rhea, you’re hurting me.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Rhea’s grip only worsened as she pulled Isolde closer. “Am I? Poor Sweet Child, do you even know what you could do for us, for my people, for <strong><span class="u">your</span></strong> people?”</p>
<p>“I-I don-ont,” Isolde tried pulling away, but Rhea’s grip was too strong, even for her. “Please, Le-let go of me!”</p>
<p>Tears welled in her eyes as she tugged on her arm again, only to have Rhea pull her close and growl at her. It was deep and sounded like an animal. Isolde shook as she felt the fear inside her rise up, choking back a sob she tugged again.</p>
<p>“Rhea!” Byleth’s voice echoed through the room, as she rushed over. “Get away from her!”</p>
<p>Isolde sobbed as she hugged her Godmother, the pain in her arm dulling slightly, she knew it would bruise, but she was happy to be in the arms of someone she could trust. Byleth held the girl close, running a soothing hand through her hair. She glared at Rhea whose eyes only held contempt in them for the other woman, she had started to lose more of herself day by day. It reminded her of how Edelgard looked at her when she did not take her side.</p>
<p>“Never come near Isolde again Rhea,” She growled at the older woman. “Or I will make sure you will be able to see Sothis again.”</p>
<p>With that warning, Rhea left to her room, leaving Byleth to comfort the sobbing girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth looked at the clear sky, the storm had left and done its damage. If her heart could beat it would be like a speeding horse. She was anxious and worried at seeing what it did to the village.</p>
<p>“You are expecting again?” Mara’s monotone voice surprised her.</p>
<p>“I,” Byleth looked back at the gravestone. “I don’t know, maybe?”</p>
<p>“You should have Manuela check on you.” Mara looked up at the sky.</p>
<p>“I know,” She sighed as she watched the sky with her daughter.</p>
<p>She hated it when it rained, she hated how it brought out one of her worst memories. They waited as they knew that the students’ parents were going to come and check on them. She smiled when she saw the familiar marching of Dedue and the dark blue carriage behind him.</p>
<p>Mara sighed as she walked back inside to fetch the rest of their family, a slight smile on her face as she knew she was right. She could hear the soft but strong heartbeat of a new little one forming inside her mother. This also made her uneasy, as she felt like something was going to happen, that something they are not completely ready for was coming for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I channeled my inner anime villain to write Rhea. Lol, If I made anyone uncomfortable, I am really sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Snowflakes in spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byleth still feels something is coming, could it be because of Rhea, or some reason different from that?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rhea is still up to her shenanigans. Also, I super love Preggers Byleth, shes too dang cute for writing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth woke up from a nightmare, the deaths she had witnessed through the years had run through her dreams for six months now. Her belly, now large as she could feel her baby kick inside her, another thing that woke her up and now kept her awake. She looked to her husband only to see he was not in their bed. She frowned as she sat up looking around to see if maybe he had got up because of something but it seemed he had never gone to bed in the first place. She sighed as she left the warmth of her bed and wrapped one of his robes around her as she walked out into the hallway. <br/>She walked down the hallway to check her children’s rooms. When she confirmed that he was not in one of their rooms, she made her way downstairs to the second floor and to his office. His head was resting on his arms, his breath steady and calm. He had fallen asleep working again. She sighed and walked over to him shaking him gently to wake him up. A smile on her face when he lightly groaned as he woke up. Seteth smiled as he kissed her and pulled her onto his lap.<br/>“Cichol,” She chuckled slightly. “You fell asleep working again, my Life.”<br/>“My apologies Byleth,” He kisses her forehead. “I have just been trying to get a majority of my work done for us, my love.”<br/>“You only do that when you have something planned my saint,” She smiled at him sweetly. <br/>“I may have a small holiday planned for us.” He chuckled as he kissed her lovingly.<br/>“Are you sure we should leave the monastery by itself?” She panted as the kiss broke. <br/>“I have every confidence in our son,” He rubbed her back gently. “And I want you to be able to relax while with child my love.”<br/>She smiled as she leaned on him, she loved seeing this side of Seteth, no matter how many years passed. She loved how dedicated he was to their family and marriage. How she felt like she could start traveling around in her old mercenary ways, and the only thing she needed to feel complete was him. He was her home, and she was his. <br/>“We should get to bed,” He held her close and carried her back to their room.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Cassi sighed as she used up almost the last bit of her magic when she took her break, from training. She grabbed her towel and whipped the sweat from her forehead and the back of her neck. She jumped as she heard a hum from a familiar voice. Cassi looked up, meeting the eyes of Rhea. <br/>“Hello sweetheart,” Rhea spoke sweetly. <br/>“Uh, Hello Aunt Rhea,” She looked at the woman worriedly. “Is there something I can help you with?”<br/>“Oh, nothing much,” Rhea walked towards the girl who looked so much like Byleth. <br/>“Well, um, I am currently training,” Cassi watched Rhea intently. “Is something wrong?”<br/>“No not at all,” Rhea smiled as she looked at the girl up and down. “My, you have grown up beautiful.”<br/>“Um, thank you,” She frowned as she felt uncomfortable with Rhea’s eyes on her. <br/>“You look like your mother did when she first came here.” Rhea reached over to touch Cassi’s face.<br/>“Mother!” Drayce yelled out at Rhea, rushing over and placing himself between the two.<br/>“Drayce, my son,” She smiled sweetly at him. “How are you today?”<br/>“Cut your crap!” He growled at her. “Aunt Byleth told me what you did to Isolde.”<br/>“I did nothing to the girl,” Rhea sighed, rolling her eyes. “Byleth overreacted because I told her of her true purpose in this world.”<br/>“Isolde is a person!” He growled at his mother, calming slightly as Cassi grabbed onto the back of his shirt. “I have had enough of this foolish idea of mating and breeding that you have in mind.”<br/>“So, you wish for our race to be gone?!” Rhea growled at him grabbing him by his collar. <br/>Cassi gasped pulling Drayce away from Rhea her growling at the former Immaculate one. She would not allow Rhea to treat him like he wasn’t allowed a choice in his future. He blinked in surprise as the smaller girl so readily defended him and made Rhea back away from the pair. Both bared their teeth to one another, ultimately Drayce realized his mother was at a disadvantage, and that she was slowly backing away from Cassi. He knew better than to underestimate his mother though as he pulled Cassi away, keeping her from following Rhea as she retreated.<br/>“Cassi,” He looked at the green-haired girl. “We need to go to Seteth and Byleth.”<br/>She did nothing other than, nod as she followed him to where her parents were last seen.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Felix sighed as he walked with Cain, he could feel his son was itching to say something to him. He knew something had to be off since the storm, and he saw how his daughters carefully watched the two males of their family. <br/>“What has happened Cain?” He looked at his son.<br/>“He was here with us last month,” Cain spoke, sounding so much like Felix when he was younger. “He was talking about mom.”<br/>“And what did you do?” He watched him carefully.<br/>“I punched him in the face.” Cain looked away ashamed as he waited for his father to scold him. <br/>“Good,” Felix smirked at the image of his son punching Count Varley. <br/>Cain blinked in surprise as he looked up at his father but smiled as a bit of his pride came back to him. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Seteth was livid when he heard what Rhea had approached his daughter about, every inch of him seething with rage for what she had done. Byleth herself was upset at hearing what had happened, but he refused to allow his dear wife, confront Rhea while heavily pregnant. He looked for Rhea throughout the cathedral and found her in the room of the saints. She was not alone, however, as he peers into the room to see his third daughter speaking with Rhea an arm around her shoulders. <br/>“Are you suggesting I mate with Drayce when my heat comes, dearest Aunt?” Mara was always the one to be straight forward.<br/>Seteth wanted to interrupt, to stop Rhea’s nonsense, but something made him stay there in the doorway, something that said that Mara would be okay. <br/>“Is my suggestion that bad sweet girl?” Rhea smirked as she squeezed the girl’s shoulder only to be met with a sharp freezing pain.<br/>She pulled her hands away, gasping as she held her now slightly frost-bitten hand. Rhea looked at the girl in shock as the room began to freeze. The air around them cold enough that she could see her hot breath. Mara looked at Rhea, a low warning growl coming from her.<br/>“I will say to you Rhea, Drayce will mate in his own time,” She spoke calmly, no anger in her voice. “As for any of us, we are allowed to choose who we wish to be with, you will have no say in that.”<br/>Rhea stepped away, she knew she could take on Cassi and Isolde in a fight if she was smart enough about it. Both relied on their physical strength when they were fighting, however, she had underestimated Mara. The girl was far more powerful then she let on, and that terrified her. Mara held power similar to that of her brother’s though, with Jeralt, Rhea had the advantage of his body being week because of his sickness. There was no such advantage with Mara, she was smart as a strategist, and her body was in peak condition. The girl before her stared at her, every bit of the Ashen demon as her mother was. <br/>“I suggest you drop this plan of repopulation and breeding Rhea,” She walked closer to the former saint. “Or I will be the least of your worries.”<br/>Mara smiled slightly as she walked away from her, her threatening smile becoming genuine as she sees her father. Her fangs slightly showing, along with cute little dimples that make Seteth’s heartache at how cute his daughter could be. She grabbed his arm and happily left with him greeting him sweetly. She out of all of his children had become closest to Seteth, even Flayn had never been so happy to be near him or see him when he entered the room.<br/>“Good morning papa,” She sang as she walked with him to the bridge back to the ballroom. “How is mama today, is the baby causing problems again?”<br/>“Ah, no, my dearest Snowflake,” He smiled at her, pride filling him as she walked with him. “In fact, I was just coming here to check on something, but I see it has been taken care of.”<br/>She smiled and nodded as they left to go to Byleth. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Byleth had assumed that the coming dread she was feeling had been Rhea’s presence or even that of the older nobles who no longer held power but acted as if they did. However, it was when almost all of their visitors had left that they realized that it had to be something more than just someone she did not care for. She frowned as she absentmindedly rubbed her belly, watching from the balcony. <br/>“Are you okay my love?” Seteth walked over to Byleth, placing a hand over hers on top of her belly. <br/>“I don’t know Seteth,” She looked towards her husband. “I still feel something is coming.”<br/>“Try not to stress yourself over it my darling,” He kissed her temple as he slipped his arms under her, picking her up as he took her back to their room. <br/>“I can’t promise that my husband,” She smiled up at him lovingly. <br/>“Of course, darling,” Seteth kissed his wife’s forehead, as he laid her down on the bed, moving to kiss her belly.<br/>Byleth relaxed fully when Seteth got in bed with her. He held her close as she cuddled up into him, quickly falling asleep in her husband’s arms. Seteth smiled as he turned out the lights of the room and quickly followed her in sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mara was fun writing for, I loved making her a daddy's girl. Cassi is one too but she's far too similar to Flayn in that aspect. And Jeralt is a good boy I'll try and put more of him in the next chapter.  Also, yes there was no point to The Felix and Cain scene, I just wanted to write a softer side to our lovable grumpy sword boy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Eagle, The Lion, and the Deer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the years move on The monastery needs new professors, and Byleth is exhausted from the two little ones she just had.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay another chapter. And maybe romance is even more in the future for these characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood.<br/>That was what she woke up to in smelling, the white bedding covered in the sticky, iron scented substance. The scent of battle, of loss, of death. Pain consumed her senses as she cried out wanting for it to stop, she hated this part of pregnancy, how it made her feel like her insides were coming out along with a wiggling little creature the size of a large fruit. Much like Jeralt their second son decided he would be born an entire month early and would be the size of a small dog. <br/>She cried as she pushed him through her body, Seteth by her side the whole way through. She wanted it to stop, she didn’t want to push anymore, but every time she wanted to rest, and close her eyes, she heard someone tell her to wake up. It wasn’t her father; he would have held her hand along with Seteth. This was a woman’s voice, a soft one, and when she thought she saw someone, with dark green hair a shade close to her original blue, the pain in her body would make her vision blurred with tears. Outside the room waited Flayn, Jeralt, the twins, and little two-year-old Fable, their youngest girl who came into the world with a giggle and a smile compared to her siblings. Though she always thought of her children when things so life-threatening happened, this time was so different. All she could think as she pushed her body to exhaustion was, ‘I don’t, want to die.’ Yet here was one of the worst pains in her life, ripping her in two and making her cry in a fierce way. <br/>It was when she heard the strong cry of a baby that she realized, the pain was gone. She looked up slightly as Manuela cleaned and wrapped the boy in a blanket, then brought to Seteth so he could show him to his mother. He made quite the angry face as he cried and Byleth gave an exhausted smile as she turned to her husband and son. <br/>“He’s going to be fighting for attention with his sister,” Seteth chuckled. “I can already tell.”<br/>“He does seem very feisty,” Her voice was soft and slightly weak. “We chose the name Callum right?”<br/>“If it was a boy,” He nodded in agreement, his voice sounding slightly worried as he noticed how pale Byleth was. <br/>“He has blue hair like I use to,” She smiled weakly as she lifted up a shaky hand and gently rubbed his cheek. <br/>“You need to rest my love,” Seteth stroked her cheek gently, holding his wife close as she leaned on him.<br/>“What about our kids?” She asked as she watched Callum calm as he looks around.<br/>“They will be fine to wait until you have rested my love,” Seteth smiled as he kissed her temple. <br/>“If you say so,” She nuzzled into her husband as her consciousness soon started to leave her. <br/>Seteth smiled and held her close, along with their newborn son. He kissed his son’s forehead, a new little saint welcomed to the world. He was a rare gift and the fact that Byleth gave this beautiful gift to him, it was truly a miracle. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Jeralt sighed as he trained the Black Eagle house, taking over as professor in Hanneman's place as his age started to get to him. His own two sons begging Seteth and Byleth to allow someone else to take over for the house while their father took a smaller role. Now not only was he a Knight of the church but also a Professor. When he volunteered, he thought his father would immediately reject it, instead, it was Hanneman himself who decided of the new professor. <br/>He smirked as those in the house truly never changed, a chuckle came to his throat and eyes when he saw that his sisters also took their respective places as professors alongside him. Manuela handing over the Blue Lions to dearest Cassi, her hugging their nephew Lambert as she gave him the good news. What surprised all of them was Mara being apart of Golden Deer, though this left many jokes to be made as to their uncle Claude pointed out that the Golden Deer house now held someone who rode on top of a deer in battle. <br/>“Mara,” Jeralt smirked at his baby sister as he made antlers with his hands, Cassi mimicking behind them.<br/>Mara laughed as she saw them, she truly loved her siblings and treasured them above most people. <br/>“Fear the deer,” Mara smiled as she did the same back to them. <br/>This caught them off guard as Mara rarely showed much of her emotions. Yet here she was smiling and laughing. This was truly a new and amazing year. Full of peace and care, he thought that there was truly nothing in their way any longer. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Byleth stayed in her little nest that she made in Seteth’s office most of that day. She fed Callum and sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. She felt worse than normal, though she did not understand why. She smiled though when Seteth joined her, taking a break finally from his work. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her so close she could feel his heartbeat. <br/>“You seemed upset, my love,” Seteth kissed the top of her head. “What is wrong?”<br/>“Everything seems fine, I just,” Byleth sighed as she laid her head on his chest. “I don’t know Seteth.”<br/>Seteth nodded as he knew what this was, Byleth was exhausted ever since giving birth to their son. Fable was also not helping as she started to crave her mother’s constant attention as well. It was like watching a rabbit bouncing around from one bush to another constantly. Seteth kissed her sweetly, to reassure her that she was doing great, but he knew it would take a while until she felt okay again. <br/>Seteth took Callum from her arms after she fell asleep. The boy was adorable, his cheeks round from his baby fat, he had a strong voice that could wake up most of the monastery. Though this was also a problem as there were times when he would just cry for no reason and Byleth would have to leave him to cry. Something that broke her heart completely. Seteth held his wife close when he thought back at the first few months of Callum’s life. He remembered how Byleth broke down crying to him on how she couldn’t get their son to sleep and upset at him for going to the market. He sighed at the memory as he slowly got up and took their son to his nursery to put him to sleep. <br/>“Maybe I should plan a holiday for your mother,” He tucked him in. “She desperately needs one after all.”</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>“I see you are awake my love,” He smiled as he made his way back to his office. <br/>“Yes well, you left me in here alone and took our son,” She pouted as she was reading one of his books of fables.<br/>“You looked like you could use the rest,” He smiled as he closed the door behind him. “You seem to be a bit better at least.”<br/>“Do I?” She looked back at him, watching as he made his way back to his desk.<br/>“You do,” He smiled as he started to reach for his paperwork.<br/>He stopped himself when he felt her right next to him. Looking up at his wife as she leaned down and kissed him. She deepened the kiss when she felt him return it. He moved to pull her closer, feeling her weight on his lap as she straddled him. His arms wrapped around her waist as he broke their kiss, both panting as they took short breaths. <br/>“Maybe I shou-,” She started to turn away before she was brought into another kiss.<br/>“I love you Byleth,” His hands started to untie the lacing of her dress. “I have missed touching you.”<br/>Byleth blushed as she felt his hands move to her breasts once he freed them. His mouth moving to them as she felt them massaged and squeezed. She let out a soft whine as she started to grind into him. She hadn’t planned for a spontaneous tryst, but she could never say no to her husband. Especially when all he wanted was her before him, and nothing else. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Mara smiled as she spoke to Cadmus over his and his father’s newest invention for equalizing those without crests. Even though he was obsessive with crests much like his father, he was never as pushy as him. He was also always kind to her, bringing her flowers whenever he left of a long trip for furthering his scientific adventures. <br/>“Oh, that reminds me,” He turned from her and pulled out a beautiful dark red flower. “It’s a Calla Lilly, it reminded me of you.”<br/>“This is lovely Cad,” She smiled as she held the flower. “I’ll put it in the garden, my mother will love it as well.”<br/>Cadmus smiled as he went back into explaining his invention, the two were close, but Mara seemed to suffer from the same thing her siblings did. Alister and Lewis shook their heads as they watched their professor, she was so oblivious to the young man’s feelings for her. Jeralt was no better as he was given such judgmental looks from his Black Eagles after, for the umpteenth time he did not confess to Isolde again. <br/>“How can he not see she likes him back?” Eudora looked back to her boyfriend.<br/>“My midnight,” Michael kissed her hand. “Just as you are beautiful, your uncle is an idiot.”<br/>Caspian laughed at his friend’s words, Eudora smiled and shook her head as she looked down at him. She inherited her father’s great height much to her distaste, but Michael seemed to love her regardless. Eudora sighed as she watched a disheartened Jeralt go back to training. <br/>The Blue Lions were not as bad as the other two houses, in fact, Lambert took on Cassi’s love problem head-on. The house leader went up to Drayce and told him that if he wanted to be with Cassi, he would have to be completely honest with her and take a chance. It had been surprisingly effective as after that Cassi was happily going on little dates with him. Of course, it was unsurprising that the two wanted things to go slowly, especially with what happened with Rhea a few years prior, but Cassi was happy. <br/>“You seem to be able to fix other’s love life but not your own?” Freya looked at her brother, an eyebrow raised.<br/>“Beata doesn’t like me like that trout,” He smirked as his sister pouted at her nickname from him. <br/>“You don’t know if you don’t try,” She poked his side. “After all, the worst that could happen is that she uses her mastery of the sword against you.”<br/>“I suppose that is true,” He sighed as he stretched slightly as he looked to the young lady in question. “Or uncle Felix tries to kill me.”<br/>“There is that too,” Freya laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought we could use more fluff. I am on a fluff binge right now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Forms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a strange dream Seteth has, he has the urge to go to a specific place in Fodlan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kylynn is the name I picked for Seteth's first wife, just in case you guys needed context.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seteth gasped as he found himself on his back, watching a bright blue sky, around him was a field of flowers and grass. He could hear the calming sound of water near him, the lovely smell of cinnamon mixed with Jasmine and Lavender filled the air around him. He felt the warm presence of a familiar person near him. He looked around for her, the deep feeling of pain and sadness filling him. <br/>“It’s been so long Cichol,” She sounded sad as she spoke, he felt her hands through his hair and her voice in his ear. <br/>“Kylynn,” His voice sounded pained in his throat, yet happy to be hearing her voice. <br/>“Come with me my love,” He felt her hold his arm, and try pulling him away from the field he was in.<br/>He started to follow her, at least he took a few steps before stopping. A soft sob was carried on the wind as he looked back away from Kylynn, away from Flayn’s mother, away from his first love. Looking towards the sound of sobbing and towards the water, he saw another woman, her hair mint green, her back to them, and a soft blanket holding an infant in her arms. <br/>“Byleth,” His heart ached as he tried to go to her. “Byleth!”<br/>He knew he was letting go of Kylynn once again, but both of them knew, he would not leave Byleth for someone he knew was gone. As he made his way to his wife, to the woman who showed him how to love again, he felt the air heat up, as the earth around him changed and transformed. He felt the life of the earth beat through him, the warmth of it coursing through him as he wrapped his arms around her. <br/>“I’m happy for you Cichol,” He finally heard as his body felt like falling darkness.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Seteth gasped, he rested an arm on his knee and then his head in his hands. He panted heavily as he felt overheated by the state of his dream. It was quite a foreign feeling when it was already the beginning of a very cold winter. <br/>“Cichol?” He heard her voice, laced with sleep, and worry. “My husband, are you okay?”<br/>“Ah,” He paused and stroked her hair gently as he leaned down kissing her forehead. “It is nothing, my wife. Just a nightmare and nothing more.”<br/>He held her hand and kissed it sweetly a soft smile on his face as he allowed everything to sink back into him. Just moments ago, it felt like his very soul was ripped from him, and there before him, was the woman who brought it back to his body. She smiled back lovingly as she sat up slightly and kissed him. <br/>“Shall I chase away those bad dreams then?” She smiled into the kiss as he greedily returned it.<br/>“I would love it if you would,” He pulled her close, kissing her chin then her neck.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>He seemed slightly distant as of late, and there were moments where Byleth felt her husband start to become spaced out. He started to get up in the middle of the night, often leaving her alone in bed. Worry started filling her of his unusual behavior. She walked up to him one night when she found him on the balcony. It had been turned into a small garden area for her when she became Archbishop. She stood next to him and looked forward wanting to know what he was looking at. She did not expect him to pull her over to him, his arms wrapped around her waist, and his head resting on her shoulder. <br/>“And here I thought you were ignoring me,” She pouted at him.<br/>“I apologize, love,” He sighed and kissed the temple of her head. “I have been trying to calm myself down, I’ve been rather restless lately.”<br/>“Restless?” She looked up at him. “What kind of restless?”<br/>“We’ll you did voice your concern about becoming pregnant again my love,” He chuckles as his hands start to wander her body. <br/>“Cichol~,” She whined as she kissed his chin. “You aren’t telling me everything again.”<br/>“Perspective as always my darling,” He smiled at her as he kissed her again. “I have been feeling a bit off as of late, it started with that dream.”<br/>“The one of your 1st wife?” She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist both holding each other close.<br/>“Yes,” He rested his forehead on hers. “I will never leave you, nor our family for my past, you know this right?”<br/>“I do,” She smiled at him. <br/>“Good,” He sighed slightly. “I may need to leave somewhere my love.”<br/>“What?” She looked at him surprised and worried. “Where? When?”<br/>“Calm yourself Byleth,” He kissed her sweetly and rubbed gentle circles on her hips. “I know how exhausting it has been when it is just you, handling the children.”<br/>“I don’t mean to act like I do not want to be around them,” She frowned and laid her head on his shoulder.<br/>“I know, and I know that that is not true,” He kisses the top of her head, holding her close. “I was actually wondering if you wanted to come with me.”<br/>“What?” She looked up at him, a slight blush covering her cheeks.<br/>“I think it would be beneficial to both us,” He pressed close to his wife, an inch away from kissing her. “And the children if we went on a small adventure, just the two of us.”<br/>“Now you are just trying to be romantic,” She pouted as she closed the distance between them, smiling into their passionate kiss. <br/>He smiled as well, pulling her away from the small garden and back into their room. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>She relaxed on top of him, her ear pressed to his chest as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. He ran his fingers through her hair, bringing her hand up in a sweet kiss. She felt him tense slightly, a beautiful glow started to shine off him. <br/>“Love?” She sat up as he gasped as the pain the glow caused.<br/>“I am okay,” He grunted slightly as his body glowed still, his crests appearing on his chest, his hands, his forehead. <br/>“No, you aren’t,” She stroked his hair back, pushing his hair out of his face. “Tell me if there is something, I can do love. Please. Whatever I can do.” <br/>“It is something I do not know much of myself,” He sighs as the pain slowly leaves along with his glow. “It is why I need to leave my love.”<br/>“Then when should we leave?” She looked him straight in the eyes, dark green eyes staring back into her mint green ones. <br/>“I was thinking at the end of the week,” He smiled at her lovingly. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>She sighed as she hugged her children for a while, almost not ready to leave them on their own yet. She climbed onto her husband’s wyvern holding onto him as they took off to the north of Fodlan. He sighed as it had been quite a while since Byleth and Seteth had been alone, just the two off on a small journey by themselves. <br/>“It is going to be a long journey, my love,” He said as they were high in the air already flying past the first village just outside of the monastery. <br/>“I know,” She kissed his cheek from behind. “I don’t mind it.”<br/>He smiled slightly as they traveled the sky. It took hours before their first stop came up, and by then it was nearly night time. They set up their small camp, the singing of crickets, and the feel of the cool air of nature surrounded them. Byleth watched her husband as he made the fire for them to keep warm. <br/>“You are staring my love,” He smirked as she blushed before turning away. <br/>“I-I,” She pouted and stuttered. “Don’t get all smug, you ass.”<br/>“I am an ass now?” He chuckled as he went to sit next to her. “Here I thought I was your husband.”<br/>“Shu-shut up,” She leaned on him as she cuddled up closer to him.<br/>“You are uneasy my love,” He kissed her temple as he wrapped his arm around her. <br/>“I am just worried about the kids my love,” She sighed as she leaned more into him. “And I know you are too; your arms are tense.”<br/>“You know me too well my love,” He kissed her sweetly as he pulled her onto his lap.<br/>“You are being distracting,” She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. <br/>“I think we could use a good distraction my dearest wife.” He laid her on their sleeping cot, kissing her passionately and feeling up her waist. “You may not be able to walk tomorrow my love.”<br/>“Good,” She spoke only a whisper as she kissed him back, her nails starting to dig into his back. <br/>They left in the noontime, Seteth seemed recharged as he helped his wife onto his mount. Byleth cursed slightly as her back ached and was sore. He chuckled as he rode up into the sky with her holding onto him. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>It took three days to get to their destination, a beautiful clearing. Surrounded by trees, one large oak tree stood in the middle of it all. A pond surrounded it, the water was clear blue, fish swimming around as flowers swayed in the wind. <br/>“This place is beautiful,” She looked at her husband with a soft smile. <br/>“It is,” He nodded. “I saw this place in that dream, you were near the water.” <br/>“I was?” She walked up towards the edge, looking into the pond. “The water is so cl-……” <br/>“Byleth?” He watched her, as she had suddenly stopped talking. <br/>She was still as she peered into the water, seconds passed and the air between then intensified. The heat from before started to fill him as his crest started to show on his body again. He kneeled down in slight pain as he watched his wife jump into the pond.<br/>“By-Byleth!” He gasped as he tried to go after her, his legs giving out slightly as the heat in his body intensified. <br/>He screamed in pain as the heat enveloped him, his body on fire as he lost his senses. The sound around him left, his vision of the world went next, then finally his consciousness left. He could feel the heat turn from scorching pain to a warm glow of the earth. Then hands on him, and the heavenly scent of lotus blossoms. <br/>“Cichol,” He heard her voice pierce the silence. “Love come back to me.”<br/>He let out a breath and soon opened his eyes. He could feel the earth and plant life around him. He saw her there before him, so small compared to before, he saw her holding onto his snout. His bronze and green scales covered him in a beautiful pattern, his main of dark green hair filled with vines and various plants. <br/>“Cichol?” She looked up him, she was soaked completely through her dress.<br/>“I am here my love,” He spoke calmly, his voice similarly echoed and deeper than before. “Are you alright?”<br/>“I’m okay,” She shook, cold from the air around them, she moved closer to what she knew was her husband. “Cichol, can you change back?”<br/>“I can,” He nodded gently as not to throw her off of him. <br/>He inhaled a deep breath, calming his innermost thoughts, forcing his body away from his true form. Cichol the saint, Earth dragon of the Goddess, his true form was back, and he felt whole again. He let out a sigh as he felt his form change back to its human shape, his arms wrapping around Byleth, enveloping her in his warmth. Her arms wrapped around him in return and she kissed him lovingly and passionately.<br/>Seteth eagerly returned his wife’s affections, taking her to the ground as he felt his body become heated again. This time it was not an unwelcomed change but a long-awaited moment in time for both of them. A moment where seasons rushed into each other and collide as the form into one. In only moments there was nothing between them, it was only them, and their heat mixing together. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>When Byleth woke up, she was on top of Seteth, relaxed but sore from their mating. She hadn’t expected it, she had only meant to kiss him. However, in kissing her saint, she triggered a slight chain reaction. This was their first shared heat, a moment where neither could take their hands off the other. She smiled slightly as she listened to him breathe, feeling his heartbeat as his chest would rise and fall. She kissed his chin before grabbing the cape from their uniforms and using them as blankets as they slept. <br/>Upon their arrival home, Flayn was there waiting for them, she ran to her father and Byleth. Immediately they could feel she was far warmer than before, Seteth smiled at the realization. Both overjoyed at having their true forms back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Man I tried channeling my inner romantic, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Divine Pulse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An unexpected turn of events happens to everyone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Timey whimy stuff lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeralt tried assuring his father that they would be fine to separate from the group as they heard the horrible battle going on. Him riding his wyvern flying under the tree line to keep them camouflaged. Next to him rode Isolde on a wild cat, a gift from his Godfather Claude to Isolde’s father. They had rounded the battlefield as they flanked the supposed enemy that they were running into. He held to his sword, as his shield rested on his opposite arm. He watched as the battle raged harder as they waited to join the fight until he heard her voice. <br/>“It’s over!” A familiar voice yelled out as a bone-like weapon cut down another foe. <br/>“Kid watch your back!” Another familiar voice yelled out as another enemy was taken down. <br/>Jeralt nearly fell off his wyvern in shock, Isolde quickly settling him down. He shook his head as he tried to clear his head from what his thought process was going to. He looked up at his friend wanting to speak but he couldn’t form words. Again, the battle raged as more and more familiar voices gave off battle cries. <br/>“This,” He began as he moved closer, pushing foliage out of the way. “This can’t be real.”<br/>“Jeralt wait,” Isolde came up next to him cautiously. “We need to be car-Holy shit.”<br/>There before them were people who looked like younger versions of their friends and family. Leading the charge of battle was none other than his mother, blue-haired and all. He watched in shock as she gave orders to those around her, beside her was a large man he felt he recognized, he knew his voice was familiar. The man was gruff, tall, and blonde-haired, he rode on a horse with a lance in his hand.<br/>“Blade Breaker?” He whispered to himself, in awe at the carnage left behind the two.<br/>He saw as the two held their own on the battlefield taking down many of the enemies by themselves. It was when he heard a shrill familiar shriek and a flash of light green hair as enemies started to rush in on someone. It was like an instinct in him as in a matter of seconds, he maneuvered his wyvern forward and towards the young girl being surrounded. Isolde cursed as she rushed out, joining the fight as her wild cat rushed through the enemies. He grabbed onto the mint haired girl pulling her onto his wyvern, cutting down whatever enemy stood in his way.<br/>“Wha-Who ar-a-a-are you?” She shrieked.<br/>“Just worry about staying safe,” He shielded her as a few arrows came their way.<br/>“Jeralt are you insane?” He heard his father yell at him as Pebbles rushed in pushing his son out of the way of the arrows. “What were you thi-? By the goddess.”<br/>Seteth gasped as he saw the young man holding a much younger Flayn in his arms. Both staring at each other in shock. It was hearing his own voice call out to his daughter that made him remember where he was. <br/>“Flayn!” A younger version of him rushed up ready to fight for his daughter.<br/>“Brother, wait!” Flayn shouted as she let him know she was safe. “They are on our side!”<br/>Seteth nodded at the young version of his daughter as he left to help with the battle. Jeralt looked at a very different version of his father glared at him, a shiver ran down his spine as his throat went dry. He looked down feeling strangely like when he was a child.<br/>“Brother!” Flayn scolded their father as she held onto Jeralt.<br/>“You keep her safe,” The young Seteth yelled. “Do you understand?”<br/>Jeralt only nodded as he flew off heading towards the other healers. He landed as the young version of his father went back to defending the front. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>When the battle finally dissipated, and Isolde met up with Jeralt again they had to face a now different problem at hand. Flayn looked at them confused but grateful as Jeralt had saved her. He smiled slightly at her, as he waved in a gentle and friendly greeting, only instead of a wave back he was met with a glare from the man who did not know he was his father. Isolde gave him a reassuring pat as he visibly deflated.<br/>“Hey, you two,” The voice of the blonde-haired man called to them as he walked up with a blue-haired Byleth. “We have a couple of questions for ya.”<br/>“Oh um, of course,” Jeralt straightened as he looked up slightly. “Anything you need, sir.”<br/>“Well first of all, what are a couple of kids doing here?” The man asked as he looked around. “In fact, where is here exactly. Last I remember we weren’t in some goddess forsaken forest.”<br/>“Jeralt!” A feminine voice yelled causing the older man to roll his eyes but Jeralt to stiffen in place.<br/>“Y-yes ma’am?” He asked as he turned his attention to the woman’s voice.<br/>“Oh sweet boy,” The voice softened. “I did not mean you.”<br/>“Ah,” He looked up surprised and shocked to see Rhea standing there smiling at him, and the older man looking at him a bit exhausted. “I apologize, I am a bit…on edge.”<br/>“It’s fine kid,” The older man smirked a bit. “I would still like my questions answered.”<br/>“Um, yeah, of course,” Jeralt sighed as he looked up at his grandfather. “You are in a forest close by Garreg Mach, um but I can’t answer any more of your questions until…..until our other party member arrives.”<br/>Isolde nodded as she placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. Giving him a reassuring squeeze to calm him down, she stepped in front of him. She watched as the younger Seteth and the three house leaders joined them.<br/>“We apologize for the inconvenience, but our other party member will be able to explain things a little better.” She crossed her arms tilting her head and watching Rhea carefully. “For now, so we don’t get confused with the two Jeralts here, call this one behind me Wyatt.”<br/>The seven other people nodded in acknowledgment. Isolde watched all of them intently, she knew Wyatt was not going to be able to handle this on his own. From his heavy breathing his lungs had already taken a hit from the extreme activity of battle.<br/>It didn’t take long until his father arrived on the scene, covered mostly by his wyvern. He walked out from behind Pebbles, watching as the younger versions of himself and his friends look at him in shock.<br/>“I suppose we have a lot to talk about,” He walked over in front of his son and Isolde.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Byleth fidgeted nervously as she waited to see if her husband and son were coming back, her nervousness making her body ache as she feared the worse her current pregnancy not helping in the slightest. Her daughters sighing as they tried to help calm their mother, of course, her being anxious at Wyatt and Isolde’s first mission away from the monastery was not surprising. She was stressed by everything, and it was hard to not sympathize with her over waiting for the three to come home safe. They stayed waiting with their mother just in case she became tired, but as time moves on so does one of the delightful twins, Cassi, start to lose her patience. That was until their mother moved excitedly, earning a slight smirk from Mara and a laugh from Cassi. Byleth ran up the second she saw the three Nabateans relieved that they were alive. <br/>“Thank the Goddess you three are ok-…..ay….,” Her words stuck in her throat as she looked past them. “What….what in the world..?”<br/>“Yeah, we don’t have an explanation either mama,” Wyatt sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.<br/>Byleth looked at them confused as she turned to her son to speak. She had regained her composure slightly when she did so. It was hearing a familiar gruff voice that made her body run cold.<br/>“Kid,” Jeralt spoke up, shocked slightly at his daughter’s future self. “Is that really you?”<br/>Everything in her wanted to collapse, her legs shook, her lip quivered slightly as she turned toward her father. She stared at him, eyes wide as she took a few steps towards him. She reached up, placing a trembling hand on his arm just to make sure what was in front of her was real, that he was real and not a dream. <br/>“Heh, Kid you are shaking,” He smiled at her slightly. “That’s new for-….Kid?”<br/>Jeralt looked at her in shock as he saw his daughter, the very little girl who came into the word quiet and emotionless, tear up at the very sight of him. Tears spilled over her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her father, burying her face into him as she started to cry. Seteth smiled slightly, it was sad and heartbroken at seeing her cry from missing her father, but he knew she needed to do this. He turned to Wyatt, telling him and Isolde to go and clear the ballroom so they could take everyone inside. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>“So, let me get this straight,” Byleth sighed dizzy from confusion, and possibly something else as she had brought Jeralt, herself, Rhea, and a younger Seteth to her office. “You touched a gem-like stone and that is how you got here?”<br/>“Yes,” Her younger self nodded, her voice as monotone as Mara’s. <br/>It truly broke Byleth’s heart realizing how similar, her daughter was to herself. Seteth had told her everything upon his return home, but she still could hardly believe her eyes. Her very body nearly went limp at seeing her father again, there and alive. Next to her, both Seteths were speaking with each other over a stone that appeared to be linked to her past self. It having Neabetean writing on it. <br/>“This is way too confusing,” Byleth sighed frustrated. <br/>“You’re telling me, kid,” Her father stood between her and her past self. “I mean just look at you, you are huge! And that guy out there who came in on a wyvern, you did good raising him kid.”<br/>She smiled at her father’s words until she realized one part of his comment. <br/>“Y-you think I’m hu-hu-huge?” She looked up at Jeralt, her lip quivered and her eyes watered.<br/>“Oh, Goddess no,” She heard Seteth say as tears started running down her face. <br/>Jeralt’s face paled as he realized his mistake and tried to calm his daughter down. Seteth sighed as he rubbed his temples. His younger self looked at Byleth confused as he and everyone else in the room was not used to the woman being so emotional.<br/>“Byleth,” He spoke up as he gave her a handkerchief. “Calm yourself, we are almost done reading the text.”<br/>Byleth frown as she tried her best to stop crying, she knew that this was not helping anyone. She sighed and hiccupped as she wipes her tears away with the cloth her husband gave her. She was embarrassed as she noticed she was being stared at.<br/>“Now to be brief, the stone says,” He stood up straight, his arms behind him. “Them being here will not affect the timeline unless they die or kill each other. There is a chance that they can cause a butterfly effect, mostly in the cases that I just said.”<br/>“But?” Byleth sniffed as she looked up at him, her nose slightly red, and her eyes puffy. <br/>“There isn’t really a ‘but’, it is more of a ‘what else’,” Her husband looked at her slight worry in his eyes as he did not like when his wife was upset. “From what I have read, it says that when they return to their proper timeline, they will not remember their time here.”<br/>“I see,” She nodded as she looked to him still. <br/>“It doesn’t have anything else,” He sighed slightly frustrated. “However, I believe this is not the only stone of its kind.”<br/>“That does make sense,” She nodded as she ran her hand through her hair. “That means you all are kind of stuck here.”<br/>It wasn’t too surprising when they all just nodded and started to leave her office to give her some time to cope with recent events.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys like this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Truth or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byleth just wants to spend time with her husband. The students are starting to get too curious.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are times I think I am a little too mean to these characters lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She sighed as she leaned into her husband, pouting up at him for making her wait again. Though this time she knew he had a good excuse. Seteth had no idea how bad of a workaholic he truly uses to be. That was until he dealt with his younger self. He held her close to him, kissing her neck as one hand rubbed gentle circles on her belly as the other slowly made its way down. She bit her lip as she moaned at his touch, the pregnancy making her far more sensitive than before. <br/>“Love~,” Her head leaning back onto his shoulder. “Cichol, you tease~!”<br/>“Only for you my love~,” He chuckled as he nipped her neck, leaving little marks on her. <br/>Byleth whined wanting him to do more than just kissing and touching. Just as he started to disrobe a loud knocking came from the door. Byleth groaned in frustration as Seteth stopped his movements, redressing when they heard her father on the other side of the door telling her that the students wanted to talk to her. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Byleth sighed as she could hardly believe why she was brought out of her room for. Here she was sitting in front of her students, young and in uniform again. Waiting for them to get their questions out so she could go back to the room with her husband and finish their evening.<br/>“So, teach,” Claude smirked at her. “If all of us grew up and lead our own lives now, why are you Archbishop, and not a mercenary still?”<br/>“My, Claude,” Byleth side as a slight twinge of nausea hit her. “Always the cheeky one, if you need to know, I took it over after Rhea stepped down.”<br/>“That doesn’t answer my question teach.” He pouted at her.<br/>“I hate to agree with him,” Edelgard sighed. “But he is right, teacher.”<br/>“I took over because there was apparently no one else for the job,” She gave a slight glare to Seteth.<br/>“Do not glare at me for something I had no control over,” He sighed. “You know very well I was outvoted in making you, Archbishop.”<br/>“True,” She sighed, patting her husband’s arm in apology. <br/>“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Hilda jumped up and down next to Claude as her answer finally seemed somewhat satisfactory. “I have a question!”<br/>“Yes, Hilda?” She smiled a bit at her.<br/>“Who did we all end up with!?” She smirked as she watched Byleth’s face go slightly pale.<br/>“Hilda you genius,” Claude laughed as he watched both of the older Seteth and Byleth become nervous. <br/>“Actually, that’s a good question Professor!” Manuela chimed in as cheery as ever when this topic would come up. <br/>“Why do I have to answer that?” Byleth pouted slightly. <br/>“Because you seem to be leading everyone at this point in time,” Her younger self spoke plainly.<br/>She groaned as her husband seemed to chuckle, amused at her becoming frustrated with her own sass. <br/>“Don’t laugh!” She glared at him.<br/>“Apologies,” He chuckled. “But the sheer karma of all of this is rather amusing Byleth.”<br/>She rolled her eyes as she turned back to her former students. All of which looked at Seteth surprised. Some even laughing at her misfortune of Seteth teasing her. <br/>“What Karma is he talking about teach?” Claude held back a laugh.<br/>“The Karma of my sass towards him,” Byleth rubbed her temples as she looked away. <br/>“You admit it?!” Her husband’s younger self turned to her blue-haired self. <br/>“Is that all Byleth?” He raised an eyebrow at her a slight smirk on his face.<br/>“Please don’t make me admit it in front of my father,” She tried burying herself in her hands. <br/>“Admit what?” Jeralt looked at her worried. “Kid, did something happen that I don’t know about?”<br/>“Please don’t ask,” Byleth’s face became completely red.<br/>“You know Archbishop,” Her husband spoke in his professional voice. “To be truly cleansed of your sins, you should admit to them first.”<br/>“That is not fair!” She pouted at her advisor, making Seteth all to proud of his actions and very amused.<br/>A clearing of the throat from her father is what grabbed their attention. They noticed the slightly weird stares they were getting. Them, still expecting answers for the previous question and the new one that was just brought up. <br/>“Okay look, I will tell you, but you guys have to not freak out.” She looked at all of them expectantly, even her father who looked slightly surprised, but nodded in agreement.<br/>“Alright, who do you guys want me to start with then?” She asked as she sat up straight. <br/>“Oh, how about we find out who the lords married first!” Dorathea smirked at Edelgard who blushed heavily. “Starting with our own sweet Edie.”<br/>“Hubert,” Byleth said without a second thought, drinking a cup of tea that one of the maids brought for her. <br/>She gave them a slight smirk when she saw the two Black Eagle students looking shocked. The other students acting like normal teenagers as they hollered and hooted in congratulations to the two. Seteth sighed as he shook his head at them, his younger self looked very annoyed, and her own younger version looked disinterested.<br/>“Alright next victim,” Byleth looks straight at Claude with a smirk, making the boy’s bright smile falter. “Claude, or Dimitri?”<br/>“Oh, do Claude!” Hilda laughed as Claude gave her a betrayed look.<br/>“Hilds, how could you?” He pretended to be hurt.<br/>“I actually agree with Hilda,” Lorenz smirked at the Golden Deer former leader. “I am rather curious.”<br/>“Wow, traitors,” He pouted at the two behind him, starting one of the three’s famous bickering sessions. <br/>“It’s Hilda,” Byleth took another sip of her tea, making the three-stop their ‘fighting’. “Hilda married you, Prince Khalid.”<br/>That made everyone stop and look back at Claude who became slightly pale. Them wanting to question and probe Claude for answers. The secret was out, and he looked for a way to get out of this situation.<br/>“Ummmm, hey teach who did the prince get with?” Claude pushed past his friends to sit next to Dimitri. <br/>“Wait we were talking about-,” Claude put his hand over Dimitri’s mouth as he smiled at Byleth, pleading for help. <br/>“He married Flayn,” Seteth gave a sigh at how blunt his wife was and shook his head slightly as his younger self glared at the young prince ready to attack him. “Flayn is the current Queen of Fodlan.”<br/>Everyone seemed so shocked at this news, Byleth couldn’t understand it, then again, they were just finding out this information. Seteth sighed as he wanted to stop the fighting but stopped himself when a maid came in and whispered something to him. She watched him closely as he looked concerned and nodded in response.<br/>“What is it?” Byleth asked making the room quiet, they so rarely heard the professor speak with emotion so every time they hear her, they wanted to listen.<br/>“Its Fable,” He sighed as he stepped closer to her, helping her up. “She has a fever and hasn’t been able to keep anything down since this afternoon.”<br/>“Still?” She cursed under her breath, squeezing his hand tightly. <br/>“I’ll have Manuela see her again,” He nodded as he placed a hand on the small of her back. “For now, let’s get you to her.”<br/>Byleth nodded as she was led away by her husband not realizing they were being followed. Jeralt frowned at seeing his daughter so distressed, not only did he not like it because he was her father, but also because she was heavily pregnant. Rhea held many questions as she watched her brother, an older version of him, be so gentle and loving to the very professor he was at constant odds with. The younger versions of themselves followed as well, but they followed more from curiosity than anything else. It was when they stopped at a door upstairs the four seemed to stop hard in their tracks. The soft little sobs they could hear was heartbreaking, they watched as the two walked into the room and waited just outside. The soft sobbing seeming to have calmed down when Byleth and Seteth were brought into the situation. Jeralt sighed as he walked straight in, against the protests of Seteth and Rhea, his daughter following after him. <br/>“Kid, What’s-Ah?” He stopped short as he saw Byleth holding a small girl, a toddler with green hair. “Who’s the toddler?”<br/>“This is Fable, she’s my daughter,” Byleth sighed as she held her daughter. <br/>“Okay…..why does she look like him?” Jeralt pointed at Seteth making everyone pause.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun dun dun. lol Just wait for Jeralt's reaction. lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Unintentional insults</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeralt is about to find out a few surprising secrets.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ugghhhh curse you school!!!!!! lol. I am tired. Anyway here's another chapter. I hope you guys like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth held her daughter close to her, frowning slightly as her father waited for an answer. She bit her lip as her own parental instinct started kicking in. Fable again coughed as she tried hiding into her mother. Jeralt stood firm as he wanted answers, and he was not leaving without them. It was Seteth who came between the father and daughter as he was ready to protect his own. <br/>“I think that is enough,” He glared back at Jeralt with the same intensity. <br/>An intensity that only fathers knew when their children needed protecting. Jeralt glared at the green-haired man, the situation starting to upset Byleth as she became very anxious, as she tried standing up. It was when they felt an overwhelming warm but calming presence as her son walked in on the situation.<br/>“Dad calms down,” Wyatt walked up a put a hand on his father’s shoulder. “You are making mom anxious.”<br/>Seteth looked to his son, let out a sigh, then checked on Byleth, he looked ashamed for not tending to his wife while this had happened. Jeralt looked at Seteth in shock, then turned to Wyatt with the same look in his eyes. His grandson, the boy who was the spitting image of his daughter, had just called a man so close to the archbishop's dad. A million things went through his mind at once, his body seemingly moving on its own as he moved past his grandson and grabbed Seteth by the color, pinning him against the wall. Byleth gasped as she grabbed onto her father’s arm, trying to pull him away from her husband. Seteth just glared at Jeralt as he did not want to hurt him, yet. Wyatt looked at them shocked as the young version of his mother tried helping his mother pull Jeralt off of his father. <br/>“How dare you touch my daughter,” Jeralt growled through greeted teeth. “How dare you bastards of this fucking cult use her!”<br/>Byleth stopped as she looked at her father in shock, he had thought she was impregnated against her will, that she had become some sort of breeding cow for the church. Tears filled her eyes, her heart broke at hearing him distrust her husband so much. It was his next words that hurt not only her but her son as well.<br/>“Who else did this to her?” He practically yelled at Seteth who was becoming increasingly upset at the accusations. “Who is the boy’s father?”<br/>It was like something had shattered in the room as Seteth pushed Jeralt off of him growling him his face with his teeth bared. A blue-haired Byleth holding onto her father as a mint haired one ran out of the room with his daughter. Jeralt had not known the power Seteth held, but seeing the scales on his face and neck, his canines as sharp as a wyvern’s, his pupils now in thin slivers. <br/>“How dare you insult my son!” He growled back to Jeralt, his voice shaking the room. “How dare you question his parentage! He has done nothing for you to-“<br/>“Dad,” Wyatt spoke softly, his face looking to the ground, but Jeralt and young Byleth could still see it.<br/>His expression made it feel like something was ripped from him. Jeralt looked at his grandson confused as he watched the young man, his eyes wet as he addressed Seteth. Seteth let out a deep breath, his teeth and skin going back to normal, his eyes however stayed the same as he glared at his wife’s father. <br/>“It’s fine, go check on mama, she looked really upset,” He frowned as he looked to the doorway.<br/>The room became silent after that, the only sound being that of Seteth’s boots hitting the stone of the floor. Wyatt let out a sigh as he heard the door to his parents’ room slam shut, he looked to his grandfather. His forest green eyes now almost exactly like his father’s.<br/>“Grandfather,” He addressed Jeralt. “You do not know or understand the situation you have caused. I know you are upset and worried about my mother, but you have unintentionally hurt her, by questioning who my father was.”<br/>“How exactly would me, wanting to know who fathered you, hurt her?” He sounded annoyed as he ran a hand through his hair.<br/>“It hurt her because everyone has questioned my legitimacy,” Wyatt sighed. “Many have called me a bastard and my mother a whore because instead of coming into the world with green hair, I came out as blonde as you.”<br/>Wyatt shared a look with his grandfather, surprise was sculpted on the faces around him. They had really not considered their words in this world. This made Jeralt realize, this wasn’t some strange dream or hallucination, his words held weight with his daughter, even when he was dead for so many years.<br/>“I think, it is best if you all go,” Wyatt sighed as his pupils went back to a normal shape. “At least, for now, tensions are high, and everyone is upset at each other. We can talk more in the morning.”<br/>The four around him seemed to nod in agreement with the young man as they began to leave. Wyatt staying behind as he waited for the sound of footsteps to silence, tears filling his eyes finally as he let himself released the pain he was holding back. His heart aching as he left to his own room.<br/>“I knew something was wrong,” A feminine voice sounded in front of him.<br/>“Isolde,” His voice cracked as it shook. “I am…..fine.”<br/>She sighed as she pulled him on the bed and held him, his soft sobs reminding her of when she had to do this when they were kids. Her heart aching as she could only hold him to comfort him. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Byleth ached when morning came, she sighed as she remembered what had happened during the night. How her father was so willing to attack her husband for laying with her. She started to sit up knowing she had to get ready for the day and face her father while she could. She winced when again her body ached, her laying down she felt it was too much. It was only a few seconds later that she felt beneath her, a small puddle forming. She gasped as she woke up Seteth. Seteth woke up still half asleep as he turned to his wife, looking at her anxious expression he came quickly back to being awake, as he felt a wet spot reach his side of the bed. Byleth’s water had broken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whole monastery was woken up when the knights brought news of the Archbishop going into labor. Those who were from the past having to be told as they were gathered into the ballroom. Wyatt sighed as he walked in holding Fable, followed by two green-haired girls and a little one with a knit hat on. Jeralt looked at him in surprise as he took a seat across him, behind him though was a young Seteth’s seat so he had assumed that it was because he wanted all his family together. <br/>“The students will be here soon,” He smiled softly a sign of forgiveness. “We should warn your students.”<br/>“Yes, that is a good idea,” His blue-haired mother nodded as she went to warn the children.<br/>“How are you feeling?” Jeralt asked his grandson.<br/>“I’m okay, Izzy came to check on me last night,” He smiled at his grandfather. <br/>“Izzy?” He looked at Wyatt with a curious smirk. “Kid, you have a girlfriend?”<br/>“Huh?” He blushed heavily. “Wha-No! She’s not like that with me! She’s just a friend!”<br/>Jeralt chuckled at how awkward the young man got, it was obvious he liked whoever the girl was, but he seemed slightly dense. Seteth looked at the boy worried at the denial of feelings for this girl. Wyatt blushed even heavier when a familiar purple-haired girl, who looked like the spitting image of Manuela walked up. She was in full armor that had beautiful designs on it, specifically roses. <br/>“Sunny!” She rushed over to him with a big smile on his face. “How are you feeling today?”<br/>“I’m great, thanks to Izzy,” He smiled at her sweetly, he looked at her with nothing but love in his eyes.<br/>“Great,” She gave him a friendly hug, before starting to leave. “I have to go check on my parents, try and stay out of trouble!” <br/>“Oh boy,” Jeralt chuckled at his grandson. “You have it, bad kid. Hell last time I looked at a woman like that, I married her.”<br/>“It’s not that simple gramps,” Wyatt sighed. <br/>“How is it not that simple?” Seteth chimed in looking at Wyatt with a raised brow.<br/>“It just isn’t,” Wyatt blushed. “She and I are friends, that’s it.”<br/>“You guys should probably not argue with him on this,” Another female voice came, her voice cheerful and happy.<br/>“No one asked Cassi,” He pouted as he held Fable who was starting to try and wiggle out of his grip. <br/>“Cassi?” Jeralt looked at the young woman, she looked so much like Byleth, and held a little blue-haired boy in her arms.<br/>“Ah, Yes, Hello, I am Cassiopeia!” She smiled at Jeralt. “I’m one of your granddaughters!”<br/>“One of?” Jeralt looked Wyatt in surprise.<br/>“Heh, you didn’t think they only had me and Fable, right?” Wyatt laughed as he placed a hand on Cassi’s head.<br/>“And this little guy is your other grandson,” Cassi smiled as she held the toddler on her hip. “He looks like mama, right?”<br/>“He should,” Another female voice came, a similar green-haired young woman walking over as she grabbed hold of Fable and calmed her down. “You both should sit down and eat now, we do not need you stressing out our parents.”<br/>Jeralt’s jaw nearly dropped when he saw the new person walk up, just as his daughter did. Is the girl Cassi was a similar image to Byleth, this girl was like an exact copy to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The past is meeting the future, this is gonna be fun. lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Let me know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi everyone!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone,<br/>I am writing this because I am a bit worried that you guys have some questions or opinions on the story, or that some of the storyline is maybe a bit confusing. So if you guys have anything you guys want to express please do not hesitate to comment. Also if you guys are confused I do not mind answering. It may take me a bit but that is mostly because I am a college student and I do have school to also think about, so if you see your comment not being answered to, it is not because I am ignoring you I promise. <br/>Anyway, much love guys!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As everyone waits for Byleth to give birth, Wyatt and his siblings gather everyone into the ballroom.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone is enjoying the story. This one is gonna take a bit as I have a few plans for this storyline. Please though tell me if you guys have any questions. I will try my best to answer them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mara smiled sweetly at her grandfather and the young version of her father. Young Byleth walked up to them blinking in surprise as she looks over the new faces at the table. Cassi smiled as she sat down with her brothers and sisters. The three oldest holding the two youngest as more was to be added to their family soon. <br/>“Mara have you heard from anyone yet?” Wyatt looked to her. <br/>“Slightly, The King and Queen of Almyra will be here soon as they started their travel here a month ago,” Mara spoke plainly and properly as she stopped some servants to make sure everything was being prepared. “Lord and Lady von Aegir arrived last night with Lord Gloucester to Aunt Manuela’s request.”<br/>“What about Leana!” Cassi whined as she leaned on Wyatt, Callem mimicking her with a pout. <br/>“She will come,” Mara smiled as she looked past her siblings and past versions of family.<br/>“Of course, I’d come,” A bubbly familiar voice sounded off behind Seteth, his eyes wide as he turned around with Flayn. “Hello everyone.” <br/>There before them was a very adult looking Flayn, her hair was longer, she wore a deep velvet blue dress and looked so much like her mother to him. She jumped as Cassi rushed her with her baby brother and laughed as she hugged them. Wyatt was next with the youngest of their sisters greeting her with a large smile.<br/>“It is lovely to see you again your majesty,” Mara smiled kindly at her older sister, showing restraint and respect for her. <br/>It was very evident to everyone at this point that Mara was the most responsible of the siblings. She held herself much like how Seteth did, however, Flayn was nothing like that when it came to family. Mara was quickly brought into a hug and smiling widely.<br/>“It is so good to see all of you again,” She kissed Mara’s forehead before letting her go.<br/>“Flayn?” Seteth looked at her still surprised. “Is that you?”<br/>“Hello father,” She smiled at him. “My, this is a very strange situation.”<br/>“You are not surprised?” Her younger self spoke surprised as well.<br/>“We were warned about everyone at the gate,” She smiled kindly. “Which reminds me, where are my children Mara?”<br/>“They are coming,” Mara sighed.<br/>“Ch-children?” Seteth stammered as he let everything set in.<br/>Flayn smiled sweetly at the younger version of her father as a small green-haired toddler waddled up to her with another little one in her arms with the same green hair. Seteth looked at the two in shock as his daughter picked the two up. Seteth could feel his heart both break and burst from joy at the sight. <br/>“Hello Princess, and Sweet prince,” Mara smiled at the children, stroking the infant boy’s cheek as he shied away from his aunt, Flayn letting a chuckle escape her.<br/>Dimitri smiled at his twin children, as they greeted him at the gate, his adopted children also coming to say hello to their father. Freya spoke to her father about the past versions of everyone coming back and that they needed to be cautious as to make sure they lived until they found how to send them back to their own timeline. He sighed as he shook his head from hearing the news, if he was honest, he was not too surprised. His wife turning into a dragon was the most surprising thing that had happened to him. Because of that, he was expecting everything to happen. Even the news of past versions of his friends and himself did not shock him as it did surprise him. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Wyatt smiled as he held his brother Callem while Cassi went dancing with her friends. Fable trying her hardest to sit properly on the booster seat trying to eat her food. Mara helping her by cutting her food enough to eat in smaller pieces. Jeralt smiled as he watched the scene before him, Seteth worried as he spoke with an older version of his daughter.<br/>“Queen of Fodlan…..It’s all so strange,” He sighed as he watched the children both future and not dance together. <br/>“It is,” She smiled sweetly. “But things change, and life goes on. You can not stop that.”<br/>“Even if it means, me remarrying someone I know nothing about?” He sounded slightly annoyed at the idea of him and the professor. <br/>“To be fair, you did fall in love with her,” She chuckled as he made a face. “You are also her first love father.”<br/>“Excuse me?” He raised an eyebrow at that.<br/>“She never knew of love, at least in the romantic way, until you,” Flayn took a sip from her cup. “You were the greatest comfort she had when Jeralt died. You still are.”<br/>Seteth blinked in surprise at his child, the look in her eyes was complete joy. The child in her own arms, who looked so much like her started to whine as he pulled on her bodice. Flayn chuckled as she kissed his forehead.<br/>“Okay, okay, feeding time,” She looked to Seteth. “Father, do you mind watching over Athena while I take care of my son?”<br/>“Ah,….of course,” He nodded slightly as she told the young girl to stay with him. <br/>The two watched as the older Flayn left with the boy, meeting with Hilda and a few of the other women that were there. Seteth still seemed uneasy about all of this, not knowing what to do with the information given to him.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Drayce smiled as he watched Cassi dancing with her students, them spinning around in a traditional group dance. As one of the higher officials of the church, he knew he was supposed to be out on missions a lot, almost as much as a captain of the knights. It was lonely though, Drayce was not under any kind of illusion that he had to stay celibate, he often found comfort in the arms of another person when on the road, usually ones who held no illusion that he be with them afterward. It wasn’t until recently that he started to no longer find interest in the men and women he would take back to his rented rooms on the road. In fact, something in him made him feel a worse kind of loneliness than he had originally had before. It wasn’t the urge to mate like his mother had suggested when he went to her about it, he knew that urge, this was different. He wanted love, something he always saw as unattainable. <br/>“Child, you are staring rather intensely at that girl,” Rhea’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, pulling his eyes away from Cassi. “You eye her like a precious jewel.”<br/>He stayed silent, the younger, more put-together version of his mother confused him constantly. She was smarter, stronger than what he had encountered, but she was still his mother. He sighed and shook his head slightly. <br/>“She is a precious jewel,” He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. <br/>“Is she truly,” She chuckled at her future son’s response. “You must love her.”<br/>“Love?” He shook his head not believing it. “I doubt that.”<br/>“You say that, but your eyes have only been on her all morning,” She smiled. <br/>“I….I,” He couldn’t respond to that.<br/>He never knew his mother to be so reasonable before. He looked back up at Cassi, who was enjoying her time with her students. His heart seemed to ache worse as he thought on his mother’s words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought some wholesomeness was needed after this whole year.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 1upped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two new children are welcomed in the Eisner-Assal family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, this is a short chapter, I am just coming off of finals so I am a tad exhausted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was noon by the time Wyatt received any information on the birth his mother was going through. It was difficult, much like his sister Fable’s birth, but from the news from the nurses, the children arrived healthily. He nodded waving them off and standing from his seat, passing off Fable to Mara to watch as he walked to the center of the room. <br/>“Alright,” His voice boomed, stopping the party in its tracks. “The twins have just arrived into the world, a boy, and a girl.”<br/>He smirked at the deafening cheers that filled the room, surprising many of the students of the past. Wyatt chuckled, a wider smile appearing on his face as he saw Isolde come up. She whistled to grab everyone’s attention, a smirk on her face as the room went silent. <br/>“The Archbishop is on her way down with the Advisor,” She smiled as she squeezed Wyatt’s shoulder. “They will be introducing the twins today, rejoice as two new crests have been made.”<br/>Cheers echoed as the maids came out with a variety of drinks, from clean ones like milk to the strongest of ales. Jeralt laughed as he recognized his favorite ale in large beer steins, a wide smile on his face. The young version of Byleth sighed as she looked at the mug before her with a pout as if she knew something was about to happen. <br/>“Well kid, you know what this means,” Jeralt looked at his daughter with a smirk. <br/>“Time for me to be drank under the table?” She sighed.<br/>“Yep,” He chuckled. <br/>“Actually,” Mara interrupted the two grabbing the table’s attention and those close around. “Would you mind if I take mother’s place?”<br/>“Oh?” Jeralt smirked at the young lady who was one of his granddaughters. “Are you sure? This is really strong ale.”<br/>“Yeah, no doubt the captain will wipe the floor with a weak little mage like you,” A young Leonie boasted from a table down. <br/>“I hate to say it,” Alois chimed in as he laughed. “But I have to agree, the Captain is undefeated in his drinking competitions.”<br/>“I know,” She spoke monotone, a slight smile on her face as even Seteth looked bewildered at her. “Mother always talked about how you had the stamina of a Nabatean man with this competition. Also, I have wanted to try this competition myself, but no one will play with me.”<br/>Jeralt looked genuinely surprised at the girl’s visible deflation. His old heart seemed to have felt for the girl because with that he couldn’t deny her wish. He gave her a tired smirk and nodded in agreement, much to his daughter’s relief and Mara’s delight. <br/>“Then let us start,” Mara smiled wide, as she grabbed hold of the stein with her delicate small hands. <br/>Jeralt smirked as he and his granddaughter started their little competition of drinking their ales. When this Timeline’s Seteth and Byleth had arrived in the ballroom, her holding her newest set of children, they arrived at the scene of Mara and Jeralt drinking some of the strongest ale there. Much to the surprise of the past versions of everyone Mara was keeping up with her grandfather quite easily. She smiled at her daughter as her husband helped her sit down, both waiting patiently for the competition to conclude itself. Jeralt, himself had to admit his astonishment for how much the girl could drink. <br/>“Maybe we should stop them?” Byleth looked up at her husband, still tired from the birth. <br/>“I would, however Mara seems to be enjoying herself,” He smiled at seeing his child bond with her grandfather. “And I could never deny her that.”<br/>“I suppose you are right,” She sighed with a chuckle as the competition started to reach its end.<br/>“Holy Shit kid,” Jeralt laughed as he and his granddaughter finished their drinks, barely even tipsy. “You drink like me.” <br/>“Of course, she does,” Wyatt laughs. “She has the highest tolerance out of all of us.”<br/>“It’s why no one plays the game with her,” Cassi chuckled as she walked back over to their table. <br/>“Well, I guess something from me had to pass down eventually,” Jeralt chuckled. <br/>Wyatt pouted at his grandfather, only making the older man laugh louder. Byleth smiled slightly as she held her newborns close, shaking her head in amusement. Flayn was the first to walk up to them to see her new siblings, a large smile on the queen of Fodlan’s face and Byleth handed her the squirming blue blanket. Wyatt was the second, as the two new children distracted him from his grandfather’s laughing. The room seemed to have become silent as the two oldest children held the two younger ones. Wyatt smiled as he moved aside the pink cloth that wrapped up his youngest sister. He gasped as his heart ached at the sight of the sleeping baby, a head full of beautiful golden curls, matching eyebrows and lashes to boot as well. <br/>“Oh, oh you, beautiful little creature,” Wyatt held her close, tears filling his eyes as he held his sister. “I’ll kill anyone who tries to hurt you.”<br/>“You sound like your father,” Byleth laughed, prompting her husband to give her an annoyed smirk and stare. “Why don’t you take a look at your brother as well?”<br/>“Give me a second, he’s being fussy with me,” Flayn chuckled, as the baby seemed to be fighting to keep his blanket covering him. <br/>When she finally pulled off the blanket, there in her arms was a sweet little boy, head also full of hair, only his hair was complete forest green like Seteth’s. Wyatt looked at the twins in awe as he realized what was going on before him. Not only did his mother bring two new family members into the world, but she had brought forth proof that his father could have children like himself and his sister. Children with hair as blond and golden as the sun itself. Wyatt could feel nothing but pure joy at the sight as he smiled at the twins. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>When her children were back in her arms, Byleth relaxed as she kept them close to her. Not even dreaming of putting them down until Catherine and Shamir brought down a crib that was meant for the two little ones. Gently she laid them in the bedding, letting her arms rest as she finally put them down. <br/>“They are so cute mama,” Cassi smiled as she loomed over them slightly. “And just a handsome little boy, only one to come out with green hair.”<br/>Byleth chuckled at her daughter’s response, her own vines matching that of her father and sister. Flayn smiles as she sat with her own children when they were done giving the babies attention. Mara gave a slight smile herself as she stroked her baby sister’s cheek as she slept. <br/>“What names have you given them?” She looked up to her parents as it seemed that was why the party had died down. <br/>“Silvius is the boy’s name,” Seteth spoke softly a light smile on his face. “And the girl is named Hestia.”<br/>“Sil and Tia got it,” Wyatt smiled as his father let out an exasperated sigh. <br/>“You must give all of us nicknames?” Mara chuckled lightly at her brother’s smug face. <br/>“Yes,” He smiled as he ruffled Mara’s hair. <br/>“So,” Jeralt finally spoke up as shortly after the twins’ names were announced the party was now again in full swing. “How did you two ends up together?”<br/>“Ah,” Byleth blinked slightly in surprise, then smiled softly at him. “Cichol and I ended up together during the war that broke out, a little after your death.”<br/>“Cichol?” Jeralt’s eyebrow cocked slightly. “Like the saint?”<br/>“I mean, he is the saint,” She chuckled at the surprised looks on those of the past had on their faces. “Yes, we all know you are saint Cichol Seteth, and that Flayn is saint Cethleene.”<br/>“Well damn kid,” Her father rubbed the back of his neck. “You one-upped me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Seteth and the fact he's a saint, but what I find so amusing is the fact that Byleth marrying him, is basically them one-upping Jeralt since he married a nun. XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Intermission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the celebration of the newest set of twins being born, it's back to business as usual.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooooo, been awhile with this one, and I think everyone can see that this one of the fanfics is more of a strange cross of a slice of life, comedy, yet had a story slightly to it. It's not really just a single or two genre story and I am really sorry if that isn't something anyone was expecting for this story. If anything, I hope that it is at least enjoyable and that you guys like it. I am still going to school for my degree plan, and that has me updating my fics really slowly. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The celebration went on well into the night, many of the younger students were escorted back to their dorms as the more mature ones stayed to celebrate with the adults in the ballroom. The atmosphere joyous as the night went on. Byleth, whispered something to her husband wanting to leave so she could rest her body. The two slipping away quietly from the celebration with their twin newborns. Mara was the only one who seemed to notice as she quickly went from jovial to her normal demeanor. Wyatt chuckled as his students had brought him into a group dance as they changed partners as the song became faster. <br/>“That kid sure knows how to socialize huh?” Jeralt chuckled as he watched his grandson dancing.<br/>“Well brother has always been the extrovert of our family,” Mara smiled slightly as even her twin went off dancing with the students. “Well, perhaps not the only extrovert, but he is the most ‘vocal’ there is.” <br/>“And what about you then?” He looked to Mara; his own jovial side now put away as he spoke to her. “What are you exactly in this family?”<br/>“I’m so far the most similar to mother and father,” She smiled slightly. “At least in the most reserved way.”<br/>“Hmmm,” He nodded as he drank his Ale, almost seeming to reserve himself as Mara spoke.<br/>Jeralt worried about the girl and how similar she was to Byleth, the fact that they were near-identical to each other greatly weighed on him as it only seemed to confirm that she was born in a similar way to his daughter. However, it was Cassi that kept him filled with doubt, and Mara showing slight signs of emotion that held him hoping she would not have Rhea trying to use her. Though that was difficult with how close she was trying to be with his grandchildren. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Byleth felt her body shaking, cold air whirling around her, the land covered in blood and bodies. It was a far too familiar nightmare, only it had slight differences, as she watched Rhea, no Seros, dashing towards Nemesis. Only this time, she didn’t win against him, before her feet were the bodies of her students, her friends, and her family. Tears ran down her cheeks as she felt the world empty with death spread widely across the land. She felt a presence with her as she looked up to see Nemesis in front of her. Fear and anger filled her entire being as he came closer to her, a grin on his face. She tried fighting him, thrashing around but her body would not move.<br/>“By……et….yet,” She could barely hear as she thrashed harder.<br/>“Byleth,” Her husband cooed at her, holding her close as she felt him stroke her cheek. “I am right here, my love.”<br/>“C-Cichol?” She hiccupped, holding onto him as she woke up crying.<br/>“It’s okay, I am here,” He pulls her onto his lap as he runs a hand through her hair. “What is wrong, darling?”<br/>“A….nightmare,” She nuzzled into his chest as she relaxed slightly at his touch. “A horrible one.”<br/>Seteth’s heart broke at seeing his wife in such a state, he could feel her hands clenching on his sleep shirt. He held her close as he could do nothing more than comfort her, kissing the top of her head as he ran his fingers through her hair. Byleth finally sighed lightly as her sobbing stopped, kissing his chin to let him know she was calm now. A slight smile placed itself on him as he kissed her sweetly. <br/>“Would it help you get back to sleep if we check on our children?” He spoke softly as he then moved his lips to the shell of her pointed ear.<br/>She blushed and shook her head as she wrapped her arms around him a bit tighter. Her head still resting on his chest. A small smile on his face as he kissed the top of her head.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Claude studied the stones, the two young lords and his younger self lounged on Seteth’s office couch as they tried to figure out how to send everyone back. A younger Seteth also sat on the couches as he was currently being used as a translator. He sighed as he rubbed his temples in annoyance as he felt things just becoming gibberish as he read some of the old books.<br/>“So, why not me?” A young Claude pouted at his older self.<br/>“Pardon?” He looked at himself and blinked.<br/>“Well, why out of all people that the Professor can pick from,” He sat up a bit more. “Why did she pick Seteth?”<br/>“Um,….” He blinked in surprise as he couldn’t come up with an immediate answer.<br/>“Actually, that is a good question,” Edelgard crossed her arms as she spoke up herself. “Why Seteth? Why not any of us?”<br/>Seteth looked slightly taken aback at the boldness of the two lords as they started to interrogate an older Claude. Though he also couldn’t help but be curious about that answer as well. Seteth, after all, had not treated the Professor too kindly as she was a stranger to the monastery and himself.<br/>“Well, um, I am not the best person to ask that to,” The king of Almyra averted his gaze as he tried to quickly change the subject.<br/>“Future Claude is correct,” Dimitri nodded. “The person to ask that question to would be the Professor herself, right?”<br/>“Hmm, that’s true enough,” Edelgard agreed slight disappointment in her tone.<br/>“But she’s not here right now,” Claude pouted as he slumped back on the couch. “And it’s boring just reading this stuff when we still can’t find answers.”<br/>“So, you just want to hear the drama of the future instead?” The Princess rolled her eyes as she started to get up from her seat.<br/>“I mean, aren’t you curious?” He smirked at his white-haired friend.<br/>“He’s got a big dick,” The three lords froze in their tacks as Seteth choked on air from the shock of the future Claude’s answer. “Good, that got you guys to shut up.”<br/>The three stared at him stupefied as he smirked at them. The younger Seteth glaring at him, his face flushed heavily. The room now completely silent until they heard Byleth walk in with her husband, both looking slightly tired but ready to work.<br/>“Are you all okay?” The older Seteth raised a brow at them slightly confused at the sight before him. “You three are completely pale, and my younger self is flushed.”<br/>“I just made a statement a small thing is all,” Future Claude laughed.<br/>“Your Majesty, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from scaring our younger versions,” He could hear his wife chuckle next to him as she walked over to a nest-like pile of blankets in his office. “Darling will you be alright there?”<br/>“I’ll be fine,” She smiled as she held her newborn twins with her in the nest. “This isn't the first time I’ve had to work here with twins on me.”<br/>“Uhhhhhhh, Teach?” Claude’s voice came out in a squeak.<br/>“Don’t say it,” The younger Seteth’s face fell into his hands embarrassed more than before.<br/>“Don’t say what?” Byleth and Seteth’s attention went back onto the lords as the young version of Claude spoke up.<br/>“Is what my older self said true on why you married Seteth?” He looked at her his brows knitted together in worry.<br/>Byleth blinked, then glared at the Almyran king, as Seteth looked at the young teenager in confusion. The King laughed as he felt his old teacher glaring a hole through him. Byleth sighed as she shook her head running a gentle hand on one of her babies’ cheeks. <br/>“I married Seteth because I am in love with him Claude,” She smiled apologetically. “So, no what your older self said was not true.”<br/>“Oh, thank the Goddess,” Dimitri sighed under his breath.<br/>Edelgurd patted her stepbrother on the shoulder as she sat down next to him, also relieved at their teacher’s answer. Claude also sighed as he leaned back on the couch from Byleth’s answer, though he noticed that their version of Seteth still seemed tense. Still, he seemed to go straight back to work once they all thought that the matter was behind them.<br/>“After all, I didn’t see Seteth completely naked until after he and I married,” She chuckled as the king let out a laugh and her husband called out her name in annoyance. “I was just giving proof that Claude was lying to them, love.”<br/>Her chuckling formed into laughter when she saw the shocked faces of the younger lords and the embarrassment of the young version of her husband. A smile stayed on her face after that, even if small, it had brightened her mood immensely, having all three of her students together again.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>She looked through the old pages as her youngest son fed from her breast, her daughter sleeping on her father’s chest as he worked on the work that backlogged thanks to the arrival of their past selves. Everything had quieted down since the earlier incident of an Older Claude and Byleth teasing them with a slightly inappropriate joke. However, the silence did not last long as Lady Rhea walked into Seteth’s office, followed by her father and her own younger version. <br/>“My, all of you seem busy,” Lady Rhea smiled as she looked around at the familiar office of her ‘former advisor'. “Honestly, Seteth you truly never change.”<br/>“Yes, well, my office has not needed to really change,” He ignored her slight insult, the fake sweetness in her voice, trying to make a point of how he would never change for anyone.<br/>“I don’t know about that Seteth, I think a change of things would be rather nice,” She looked around as Jeralt and the younger Byleth sat with the ‘current’ Archbishop. “Maybe a nice little assistant to help keep the place in order.”<br/>“My daughter does that perfectly fine,” He sighed as he patted his youngest child’s back as she started to fuss.<br/>“You should at least consider it,” She spoke so sickeningly sweet, he swore he would have gagged had he not been holding his youngest daughter. “It is a ‘small’ recommendation, Seteth.”<br/>“And I strongly recommend,” Byleth sat up before her husband could object. “That if you keep your mouth running, I will personally make sure you don’t have a tongue in the future.”<br/>This made the room completely silent as she glared at Lady Rhea, a look in her eyes that subtlety told her not to push any further. It surprised the past versions of themselves as Byleth had never been so vocal towards anyone, but Archbishop Byleth seemed impatient with Rhea in particular. The room’s atmosphere intensified, the tension growing thicker than even between most nobles when distributing land rights. A loud growling then started, shocking everyone even worse than what they had been, even Rhea seemed to jump at the sudden unfamiliar challenge. <br/>“Lady Rhea, I suggest you refrain from upsetting mama,” A familiar monotone voice spoke, as the room became colder. “If you have forgotten, she only just gave birth yesterday, as is she shouldn’t need to be working to help you.”<br/>“I…..I see,” Lady Rhea cleared her throat, a shiver running through her as the cold dissipated.<br/>Seteth sighed, rubbing his temples as he used his cape to wrap his child in, the thick fabric keeping her warm enough to not fuss, along with his scent to comfort her during the slight confrontation that just happened. Mara shook her head as she kneeled next to her mother, she knew that this was going to be a long journey working with them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Byleth doesn't like the 'suggestion' Rhea is giving Seteth, after all, who likes sharing? I know I don't lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>